


Deceptive Mark

by merrick_ds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrick_ds/pseuds/merrick_ds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del fic Deceptive Mark por redrum669</p>
<p>Sam y Dean están investigando una cadena de suicidios. Durante el curso de los eventos, Sam se da cuenta de que el caso golpea demasiado cerca de casa, más de lo que le gustaría admitir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deceptive Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deceptive Mark](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/19743) by redrum669. 



 

**_Capítulo 1_ **

 

El gris y desvanecido interior de la habitación del motel combinaba con el cielo de la tarde opacado con pesadas nubes. Las paredes estaban tan en blanco como la pantalla rota de la televisión. Estaba acostumbrado a esto. Nunca tuvo demasiado, excepto en aquellos pocos años, hace una vida y por un momento Sam deseo volver ahí. Volver a Stanford con sus pasillos llenos de color, llenos con volantes de brillantes colores del arcoíris, el interminable cabello rubio de Jess, su molesto y adorable top rosa favorito. Deseo estar de regreso y alejarse de este oscuro agujero de mierda que era el último año de vida de su hermano. Aunque, esta vez, llevaría a Dean con él. Si tuviera que hacerlo, arrastraría a su hermano pataleando y gritando lejos de su destino sangriento y condenado a la desesperación.

 

Apenas llevaban cuatro meses. Y Sam se había prometido a si mismo que no contaría los días. Todavía no. No cuando aún hubiera la esperanza de poder salvar a su hermano. Incluso si tenía que aferrarse a esa esperanza por dos.

 

Dean estaba fuera. Fuera de un montón de cosas.

 

Fuera de esta habitación, por ejemplo. Para conseguir café y considerando el tiempo que había pasado, probablemente para anotar con alguna chica.

 

Fuera de sí, cuando hizo el trato.

 

Aunque, no estaba fuera de la esperanza de salvarse. Para eso, la esperanza necesitaría estar aquí, para empezar. Y la última vez que Sam había visto esperanza en su hermano, fue cuando estaban buscando a su padre. Desde que el hombre murió, su tenue brillo se había extinguido de los ojos de Dean. Ahora más que nunca, Sam estaba determinado a exhalar algo de vida de vuelta en ellos.

 

Sin embargo, en los siguientes días, Sam se daría cuenta de la verdadera magnitud del marchito yo interno de su hermano. Pensando que solo tenía que volver a encender las velas de la esperanza, Sam ni por su vida habría adivinado que tendría que reconstruir pieza por pieza el maldito candelabro primero.

 

Esa noche, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Dean irrumpió, vivo como siempre y aparentemente sin importarle en lo absoluto su maldita alma- “¡Hey! Un mocca-latte fra… frapuccino para mi friki favorito. Con vainilla extra”- bromeó y sonrió juguetonamente mientras bajaba los vasos y por un momento Sam olvidó todo lo malo y equivocado a su alrededor.

 

-“¿Encontraste algo?”- preguntó Dean y Sam apartó la mirada de su sonrisa.

 

-“Quizás”- Sam se aclaró la garganta y señaló una hoja de papel con algunas notas que había hecho- “Cuatro suicidios en menos de dos semanas. No lo sé, hombre, podría no ser nada, pero…”- se encogió de hombros y ambos le dieron un vistazo a la deprimente habitación del motel. Cualquier excusa para marcharse era suficientemente buena.

 

Después de que empacaron, hicieron el camino de un día hasta Strokesbury. En ese momento, Sam pensaba que ningún lugar podría ser peor que aquí, pero eso no importaba, como dice el dicho siempre puede ponerse peor.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

-“Entonces, ¿qué puede decirnos acerca de las víctimas?”- preguntó Dean. Estaban en el hospital, vestidos como agentes federales, de camino a la oficina del forense. Un hombre de unos sesenta años, con el cabello tan blanco como su bata, los había encontrado en la sala de espera del hospital. Después de presentarse como el Dr. Martin, les dio una corta disculpa por hacerles esperar y una sonrisa que parecía fuera de lugar en su rostro demacrado, haciéndoles señas para que le siguieran.

 

-“No estoy seguro de que víctima sea la palabra correcta, caballeros. Después de todo, nadie los empujó del puente”-dijo, sin notar la rápida mirada que Sam compartió con Dean a sus espaldas- “Tal vez no había nadie, pero sigue siendo una lástima”- continuó el forense- “Llegar tan lejos para terminar con tu vida perfecta”

 

-“¿Está diciendo que no tenían ninguna razón para saltar?”

 

-“¿Existe alguna razón para cometer suicidio?”- Dean pareció sorprendido de la contundente réplica del doctor. Sam tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando Dean busco sus ojos, una emoción que Sam no pudo descifrar, resplandeció en ellos. Obviamente, Dean pensaba que en realidad había una razón para cometer suicidio, llamada su hermano pequeño. ¿Y no era ese un pensamiento reconfortante?

 

-“No, lo sé. Me refería a…”-dijo Dean apresurado, pero fue interrumpido cuando una mujer mayor chocó contra él.

 

-“Oh Dios mío, lo siento tanto”- dijo. No era de extrañarse que nadie la haya visto venir. La parte superior de su cabeza apenas alcanzaba el pecho de Dean y el resto de ella tampoco gritaba por atención.

 

-“¿Está todo bien, señora?”- Dean colocó una mano sobre su hombro hasta que ella recobró el equilibrio y espero a que hiciera alguna afirmación.

 

-“Si, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza últimamente”- rio la mujer y se acomodó la chaqueta- “Las cosas han estado un poco agitadas, desde estos horribles suicidios”

 

-“No me extraña que estés tan apurada”- el tono del Dr. Martin era frio. Era evidente que deseaba que siguiera su camino.

 

-“Cierto”- dijo, distraída y asintió despidiéndose, disculpándose de nuevo antes de marcharse. Sam le vio tomar el pasillo a la izquierda. El letrero en la pared decía que llevaba a la sala de psiquiatría.

 

Cuando estuvo fuera de la vista, el forense negó con la cabeza.

 

-“¿Ocurre algo malo?”- preguntó Sam, cuando retomaron el camino a su oficina.

 

-“No mucho, además del hecho de que ella está trabajando para ese psiquiatra bueno para nada de Lynold”

 

-“¿Debó tomarlo como que no aprueba a los psiquiatras?”

 

-“Los psiquiatras están bien. Es él quien no me agrada. Aunque supongo que debería mantenerme en mis asuntos”

 

-“Lo siento, no estoy seguro de entender”-dijo Sam, reflejando el mismo ceño fruncido del rostro de Dean. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera. El pequeño letrero les indicó que habían llegado a su destino y el Dr. Martin les dejo entrar. Se quedaron de pie frente al desordenado escritorio, esperando que el forense encontrara lo que estaba buscando- “Un psiquiatra que no puede impedir que una persona cometa suicidio o tan siquiera ver que está a punto de suceder no cuenta mucho en mis libros”- dijo el Dr. Martin, retomando la conversación.

 

-“¿Los cuatro estaban bajo su cuidado cuando ellos decidieron…?”- preguntó Sam.

 

-“Sip”

 

-“Pero dijo que no había ninguna razón para que se suicidaran. Estar viendo a un psiquiatra me parece como que tal vez si la tuvieran”- dijo Dean.

 

-“Sé lo que dije. Ellos habían comenzado a verle quizás dos semanas antes de que murieran. Pero ni amigos, ni familiares, ni nadie sabía por qué iban a tener una razón para verle en primer lugar”

 

-“¿Cómo es que sabe tanto de ellos?”

 

-“Es un pueblo pequeño. Las personas son cercanas. Cuidamos los unos de los otros, así que escuchas cosas”- el Dr. Martin se encogió de hombros- “Simplemente no tiene sentido. Como dije, ellos estaban bien, con familias que les querían, trabajos exitosos, populares entre las personas…”- dejo de hablar, con la mirada perdida.

 

Cuando el forense no continuó, Sam se aclaró la garganta- “¿Así que no había nada inusual en ellos? ¿O sobre sus muertes? Quiero decir además de lo obvio”- estaba comenzando a preguntarse por que tenían que haber ido a la oficina del Dr. Martin.

 

-“Oh cierto”- dijo y les tendió los archivos que había recogido- “Estos son los reportes de la autopsia. Había algo realmente extraño, pero no estoy seguro si será de utilidad para ustedes chicos”

 

-“¿Qué es?”- Preguntó Dean, mientras Sam hojeó las páginas.

 

-“Todos tenían signos de enfermedad en la arteria coronaria en estado avanzado, de hecho en poco tiempo habrían sufrido un ataque al corazón”

 

-“¿Esa no habría sido una razón para suicidarse?”

 

-“Es tratable si se detecta y en esta etapa, ellos ya deberían haber experimentado algunos síntomas, pero aquí es donde se pone extraño: revisé su historial médico. No hay antecedentes de ningún tipo de enfermedad del corazón, ningún síntoma reportado, nada”- hizo una pausa, señalando el archivo que Sam había abierto- “Excepto por Gabe Peterson, quien vino hace dos semanas, quejándose de dolor en el pecho. Fue examinado, pero no se encontró nada fuera de lo ordinario. Quiero decir sus arterias estaban más cerradas de lo que deberían en un hombre de su edad, pero era un tipo grande y sus vitales estaban bien a pesar de eso. Así que solamente le pusimos en tratamiento para su angina de pecho y le enviamos a casa. Ahora lo tengo en mi mesa y sin una explicación de cómo su corazón pudo deteriorarse tan rápido”- el Dr. Martin suspiró cansado y se sentó.

 

-“Bueno”- dijo Sam después de que el silencio comenzó a volverse forzoso- “Le daremos esto a nuestro propio especialista forense. Esperemos que sea capaz de aclarar algo de esto”

 

-“Eso espero”- repitió el forense, pero su voz estaba nublada con dudas- “Para ser honesto, todavía no entiendo por qué el FBI está interesado en esto, nunca he visto un veneno o básicamente algo que pueda causar esto. Y además hacer que cuatro personas, ajenas el uno del otro, cometan suicidio antes de tener un ataque al corazón ¿Realmente piensan que fue asesinato?”

 

-“Todavía no podemos asegurarlo”- dijo Sam, deliberadamente endureciendo su voz para finalizar la conversación- “Gracias por su tiempo”- De camino a la salida, Sam se dio la vuelta en el umbral de la puerta- “Una cosa mas ¿Dónde podemos encontrar a este Dr. Lynold?”

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

La consulta del psiquiatra ya estaba cerrada y era tarde por lo que decidieron esperar hasta el día siguiente para hablar con el Dr. Lynold y utilizar el resto del día para investigar. O más bien, Sam pensó que lo usarían para investigar. Dean parecía tener otros planes.

 

Incapaz de llegar a una razón de por qué había dejado a Dean convencerle, Sam se encontró en un bar, pasada la media noche y mas ebrio de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. Una cerveza, había dicho su hermano. _Por favor, Sammy_ , le había rogado. Sam sabe que no debió venir. Una cerveza se convirtió en dos, en tres, en muchas más y los tragos estaban en camino. Dean había ido por ellos. Eso fue hace quince minutos. Sam se quedó observando los restos de esas cosas que este basurero llamaba papas fritas y pollo. Por todo lo que sabía, podrían ser intestinos de ratas. Y que a pesar de sus advertencias Dean estaba comiendo de todas formas.

 

Levantó la vista en el momento preciso para ver a Dean regresar de su coqueteo con la chica de la barra. Dean llegó, vio y venció. Con repugnancia, tuvo que admitir que ella estaba un paso por delante de sus conquistas habituales y se preguntó por qué una mujer así trabajaría en un bar como este. Eso no le hacía sentir mejor al ser dejado atrás por otra muesca en el poste de la cama de Dean. Pero cuando Dean se acercó, Sam pudo ver la mirada seria en su rostro.

 

Con un pesado suspiro, Dean se dejó caer en el asiento.

 

-“¿Qué?”

 

Después de tomar un largo trago, Dean dijo- “No hubo suerte. Ella no estaba interesada en mi”-  movió la tapa de su botella a través de la mesa con frustración.

 

-“¿Y qué? Hay una docena más de chicas aquí esperando para lanzarse sobre ti”- miró fijamente a la etiqueta de su botella, sin querer mirar a Dean a los ojos. Últimamente, se había vuelto más difícil para él, observar a Dean marcharse con alguna chica sin nombre. Con cada día que se acercaban a la muerte de Dean, Sam sentía que el miedo a su separación crecía. No es como si pudiera detener a Dean de salir y echar un polvo, pero prefería no tener que estar ahí para verlo. Podía estar pasando el tiempo buscando romper ese estúpido trato. Entonces cuando Dean estuviese a salvo, estaría bien. No le importaría si Dean quería salir y enrollarse con alguna chica. Porque entonces, entonces tendrían tiempo de sobra para ellos. Como siempre. Al menos eso era lo que le gustaba pensar

 

-“Lo sé, pero no quería alguna zorra de bar”- dijo Dean con presunción.

 

-“Bueno, no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos”- dijo Sam y levantó la mirada, captando los ojos de Dean. Algo brillóen ellos, algo que Sam no pudo leer y maldijo su cerveza por convertirle en un cínico boca floja. Dean frunció el ceño, confundido pero negó con la cabeza- “Si, como sea. Esa chica de la barra podría no estar interesada en mí, pero deberías intentarlo”

 

-“¿Oh, en serio? ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo más oportunidad? Tal vez sea lesbiana”- dijo y sintió su boca estrecharse en una detestable sonrisa. Por lo general, esa era la razón cuando una chica rechazaba al oh-tan-glorioso Dean Winchester.

 

-“Porque ella me preguntó quién era mi amigo. De plano ¿Puedes creerlo?”- dijo Dean, incrédulo. No tomo mucho tiempo para que su sonrisa se convirtiera en una sonrisa satisfechay se encogiera de hombros diciendo- “O ella piensa que en realidad eres una chica”

 

-“Que gracioso”-  contestó Sam sin emoción. Sintiendo la ira ardiendo dentro de él. Más de lo que debería.

 

-“En serio, hombre. Adelante. Necesitas echar un polvo, tío, has estado de mal humor últimamente”

 

-“No, estoy de malas porque me arrastraste hasta aquí. Podría haber estado haciendo cosas mucho mejores. Cosas importantes”- le arrebató y se bebió de golpe ambos tragos que Dean había llevado- “Pero no, en vez de eso, estoy aquí demasiado ebrio para hacer cualquier cosa, porque piensas que sabes lo que necesito. ¿Adivina qué? ¡No sabes una mierda, Dean!- agarró su chaqueta y se levantó- “Me largó de aquí”

 

Sin mirar atrás Sam salió enojado del bar. El aire frío le golpeó fuerte, dándole un poco de sobriedad. Su molestia empeorando y se maldijo por exagerar, pero estaba demasiado exaltado para volver. Además, exagerando o no, no había mentido. Estaba cabreado con Dean por lanzarle chicas, arrastrarlo a salir y todas esas cosas, pero más que eso, estaba cabreado con Dean por estar muriendo.

 

Aunque, más que nada, se dio cuenta cuando estaba acostado, solo en la oscuridad de la habitación del motel, estaba cabreado por su propia impotencia.

 

Dean no regresó esa noche.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

Sam se despertó con el aroma del café. Gimió y se sentó, su cabeza golpeando dolorosamente- “¿Qué hora es?”

 

-“Las nueve y cuarto”- dijo Dean. Sentándose en la mesa y mirándolo impasible.

 

-“¿Cuándo volviste?”

 

-“Hace media hora”- Dean suspiró y giró la cabeza. Llevó una mano hasta frotar su cuello, haciendo una ligera mueca- “Hombre, esa chica tenía una cama jodida”

 

-“Entonces, la barman cedió después de todo?”

 

-“No, escogí a una de las otras”- dijo Dean con indiferencia y se levantó. Le llevó una taza llena hasta el borde, con celestial líquido negro junto con una aspirina.

 

-“Gracias”- Sam balanceó las piernas sobre el borde de la cama, antes de tomar lo que Dean le ofrecía- “Sobre anoche, lo siento”- murmuró y se tragó un par de pastillas.

 

-“Sí, lo que sea. Olvídalo”- dijo Dean con desdén- “Dúchate, para que podamos irnos”

 

Rodando los ojos, Sam se puso de pie y recogió algo de ropa antes de ir al baño. No necesitaba esa actitud mandona tan temprano. Especialmente, no si le sumaba su palpitante dolor de cabeza.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

La mujer que había chocado con Dean en el hospital, el día anterior, era la secretaria del Dr. Lynold. Ella los saludó con una educada sonrisa y les dijo que saldría en un minuto. En ese momento, estaba en una sesión de terapia, pero terminaría pronto. Ellos asintieron y se sentaron en el sofá que servía como sala de espera.

 

Las píldoras habían hecho efecto y Sam se sentía mucho mejor así que dejó pasar cuando Dean comenzó a resoplar con fastidio, cada pocos segundos. Tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos que Sam no había visto bajo la tenue luz del motel y parecía pálido. Sam estaba seguro que sería rechazado al preguntarle si estaba bien, pero de todos modos estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la puerta se abrió.

 

Una mujer de pelo rojo en sus veinte salió, seguida por un hombre muy alto, debía ser el Dr. Lynold. Cuando ella los vio, rápidamente desvió la mirada. Con una tímida sonrisa y un asentimiento en su dirección se apresuró a salir de la consulta.

 

-“Nos veremos la próxima semana, Emma”- dijo el Dr. Lynold, pero ella ya estaba saliendo apurada. Se quedó mirando fijamente la figura de Emma desapareciendo con una expresión indescifrable antes de girarse hacia Sam y Dean. El hombre estaba en sus cuarenta y tantos, supuso Sam al mirarle más de cerca cuando él y Dean se levantaron para presentarse.

 

-“Agentes Bonham y Young”- dijo Dean y ambos extendieron sus tarjetas de identificación como agentes federales- “Tenemos una cita”

 

-"Huh… “- el Dr. Lynold se acercó, para tomar las identificaciones- “Déjenme ver estas”

 

Un poco confundidos, se las entregaron. La mirada de escrutinio en el rostro del psiquiatra trajo una sensación incómoda en el vientre de Sam. No era la primera vez que alguien había exigido darle un vistazo más de cerca a sus identificaciones, pero de alguna manera esto era diferente.

 

El Dr. Lynold asintió y se las devolvió- “Bien”- dijo y Sam estuvo a punto de reír ante su paranoia cada vez mayor. Risa que murió, sin embargo, antes de que incluso llegara a su garganta, cuando el Dr. Lynold continuó- “Son buenas, sin embargo falsas”

 

En su visión periférica, vio a Dean parpadear, sorprendido antes de conseguir reponerse- “¿Perdón?”

 

-“Reconozco una identificación falsa cuando la veo. No he colaborado con el Buró por nada. Entonces, díganme ¿qué razón podrían tener para aparecer en mi oficina fingiendo ser del FBI?”

 

Sam debió haberlo recordado. Olvidó verificar los antecedentes del psiquiatra. Un error de novato. La mirada avergonzada y culpable en el rostro de Dean, diciéndole que estaban de acuerdo en eso. La espada de Damocles que había estado colgando sobre su cabeza desde Cold Oak estaba, lenta pero firmemente, cortando su alguna vez fuerte equilibrio.

 

-“Llamaré a la policía”- dijo el Dr. Lynold cuando ninguno de ellos respondió.

 

-“¡No, espere!”- dijo Dean- “Mire, yo… tenemos una buena razón ¿de acuerdo? Solo que no es fácil de explicar…  Y lo entiendo, tiene todo el derecho de llamar a la policía, pero le ruego, no lo haga. Por favor, no lo haga. Podrían haber vidas en juego”

 

Sam habría sonreído ante la insistencia demasiado urgente que Dean estaba demostrando, si la situación no fuera tan grave.

 

-“Espera, ¿qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?- el psiquiatra frunció el ceño, sus ojos escaneándoles de arriba abajo. A su derecha, Sam notó que Dean se retorcía con el impulso salir apresuradamente de aquí. Su noche debió haber sido bastante mala, si le sacudía con tanta facilidad. De repente la expresión del Dr. Lynold se endureció-  “Son cazadores, ¿no es así?”

 

Su entonación fue indicio suficiente para saber que no estaba hablando de la cacería de ciervos. Decir que se sorprendieron sería el eufemismo del año. Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese decir algo más, el móvil del Dr. Lynold sonó. Después de lanzarles otra mirada escrutadora, comprobó el identificador de llamadas. Sus ojos se agrandaron y lo abrió, llevándolo hasta su oreja.

 

Sam se sentía incómodo, sin saber si debían marcharse o si el inesperado arrebato de Dean conseguiría llevarlos a alguna parte. Incluso, por una vez, podría resultar fácil, sin tener que estar pensando mentiras para convencer al hombre de darles información. La idea se marchitó, cuando el Dr. Lynold no dijo nada durante un rato. Parecía estar escuchando, su expresión tornándose más y más angustiada.

 

-“Sí, voy en camino” dijo finalmente y terminó la llamada. Con movimientos rápidos y precipitados se movió por la consulta recogiendo su chaqueta y otras pertenencias, diciendo- “Miren chicos, me han llamado para una emergencia. Díganle a mi secretaria que les de la cita del Sr. Hatcher. Entonces, podremos hablar”

 

Sam miró a los faldones de su bata arrastrándose mientras su figura desaparecía hasta perderse de vista. Cuando se volvió hacia Dean, su expresión era igual de perpleja que la suya- “¿Crees que un demonio acaba de conseguir una victoria sobre nosotros?”- murmuró Dean.

 

-“Yo… ni idea…”- dijo Sam, aflojando la corbata que de repente sentía muy incómoda, un sentimiento de vergüenza hormigueando bajo la piel. Dean no se veía mucho mejor. Estaba rojo, se había quitado la corbata y abierto los primeros botones de la camisa. Jadeaba con dureza y Sam adivinó su hermano debía estar más cabreado que él.

 

-“Jodido aficionado estúpido”- dijo Dean en voz baja.

 

-“Hey, yo quería investigar. Tú fuiste quien dijo que saliéramos”- contestó Sam. Sabía que ambos cometieron un error, pero Sam era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que Dean podía tentarlo con una simple sonrisa y un ‘por favor hermanito’.

 

-“¿Qué?”- Dean frunció el ceño, mirándolo confundido- “Ya lo sé, Sam, gracias”- sacudió la cabeza y Sam se dio cuenta de de que no se refería a él desde el principio.

 

De repente alguien se aclaró la garganta y ambos miraron alrededor, hasta que sus miradas bajaron y finalmente se posaron en la secretaria. Ella había dejado la recepción y sin que se dieran cuenta, entró en la sala de espera- “El Dr. Lynold acaba de llamar, no volverá hasta el domingo por la noche. Dijo que se supone volverán el lunes, a…”- se interrumpió, mirando sus notas- “La cita del Sr. Hatcher, a las 11:00”

 

Sam asintió. Eso significaba que tenía todo el fin de semana antes de poder hablar con la única persona que podría arrojar algo de luz sobre el caso. O al menos el que podría hacerlo más fácil. Supuso que el lado positivo, es que ahora tendría tiempo suficiente para revisar la historia de la ciudad, a las víctimas de suicidio y por supuesto al psiquiatra. No dejaría que les atraparan con los pantalones abajo, de nuevo.

 

Sólo esperaba que el hecho de que tuvieran la sesión de la última persona que se suicido, no se convirtiera en un mal presagio.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

Estaban en camino de vuelta al motel, cuando el estómago de Sam gruñó. Apenas había tocado la comida que parecía venenosa en el bar de ayer, por lo que el escaso almuerzo antes de eso, había sido la última vez que comió algo. La cafetería del pueblo estaba delante de ellos y en realidad se veía decente, así que le pidió Dean que se detuviera.

 

Su hermano había entrado en un lugar vacio del estacionamiento, justo en frente del lugar y Sam ya tenía la mano en la manija de la puerta cuando Dean dijo- “Pídelo para llevar, ¿está bien?”

 

Se preguntó levemente por qué Dean no quería comer ahí, así de repente, pero decidió que en realidad no importaba. La verdad, sería una ventaja y le permitiría verificar los antecedentes del Dr. Lynold en la paz y tranquilidad de su habitación de motel.

 

-“De acuerdo. ¿Qué vas a querer?”

 

Dean negó con la cabeza- “Nada, estoy bien”

 

-“¿Estás seguro?”- miró a Dean, confundido. Difícilmente le decía no a la comida. Especialmente, porque también se había saltado el desayuno. Generalmente, una resaca no era suficiente para evitar que Dean comiera. Lo cual quería decir que Dean se sentía peor de lo que Sam había pensado en un principio.

 

Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Dean colocó cautelosamente una mano sobre su estómago y Sam siguió el movimiento con los ojos, con creciente preocupación.

 

-“Sí, me siento con un poco de nauseas”- suspiró Dean- “Tal vez no debí haber comido en ese bar, después de todo”

 

-“Eso es malditamente cierto, no debiste”- dijo Sam. Resultó que el estómago de hierro que Dean afirmaba tener era un mito. Y no pudo evitar que el 'te lo dije' apareciera en su expresión- “Si tienes intoxicación alimenticia, puedes llevar tu estúpido culo al doctor por ti mismo, ¿me oyes?”- exasperado, sacudió la cabeza y se bajó del auto- “Idiota”- dijo, y cerró la puerta de un golpe para dar énfasis. Dean tenía cerebro, Sam lo sabía. Sólo deseaba que lo usara más, pero aparentemente, la mayoría de las veces Dean pensaba que era mucho más fácil escuchar únicamente a su intestino. O en algunos casos a su polla. Ninguno era conocido por sus sabias decisiones.

 

No era mucho pedir que Dean tuviera cierta responsabilidad para con él mismo ¿o sí?

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

Después de haberla jodido con el psiquiatra, Sam había imaginado que el día no podía empeorar. Sin embargo, cuando entró a la cafetería y vio a la chica de la barra de la noche anterior, de pie en la fila del mostrador, borró ese pensamiento.

Ella y unos pocos clientes se giraron al oír el timbre de la campana sobre la puerta, indicando su entrada. Una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios y Sam tuvo que admitir, que en realidad era su tipo.

 

-“Hola”-  dijo la chica mientras se colocaba en la línea por detrás de ella.

 

Sonrió educadamente. No era culpa de ella que simplemente no estuviese de humor para un romance ocasional. Antes de que pudiera decírselo, ella habló de nuevo.

 

-“¿En verdad eres del FBI, Sam?”- preguntó, mirándole de de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en el traje que aún llevaba. La sorpresa de que Dean, al parecer, había utilizado su verdadero nombre debió reflejarse en su rostro, porque ella se echó a reír, con timidez- “Lo siento. Mi nombre es Rachel. Tu amigo, uh... Dean... Él me habló mucho de ti”

 

-“Correcto”- bufó, asumiendo que Dean había hablado del friki de su hermano para lucir mejor. Al parecer, no esperó que ella fuera por el chico listo. Sacudió la cabeza con cansancio- “Mira, sobre todo lo que dijo... lo lamento, es un buen tipo pero tiende a extralimitarse. Demasiado fuerte”

 

-“Espera, ¿qué?”- preguntó confundida- “No intentaba ligar conmigo Al principio, estaba un poco decepcionada, lo admito, pero cuando me habló acerca de ti y por la forma en que lo hacía, me alegré de que no lo hiciera. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, pero de repente te fuiste”

 

La fila avanzó, mientras Sam intentaba digerir lo que acababa de decirle. Dean había mentido. Y repentinamente, la conducta de su hermano tenía sentido para él. Por qué había dicho estar interesado, pero no era cierto. Sam había dejado en claro más de una vez que no quería que su hermano le conectara con alguien, especialmente cuando él directamente le lanzaba a cualquier chica. Así que había tratado de ser sutil. Era típico de Dean pensar que Sam iría por una chica si le hacía pensar que tiene clase, que era más inteligente para escoger al promiscuo y tonto, hermano mayor. Estaba seguro que Dean pensaba que esa era la opinión que tenía de él. Dean podía ser tan jodidamente estúpido.

 

Ella suspiró cuando no respondió- “Lamento si estoy fuera de lugar, Sam. Esperaba que pudiéramos, no lo sé… charlar un poco o algo. Dijo que era tu tipo, pero…”

 

-“No, no, no es eso”- Sam desecho la suposición con rapidez- “Es…”- suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros, mirando alrededor inútilmente, como si de alguna manera tuviera todas las respuestas- “Es complicado. Piensa que debe encontrarme a una chica antes de que… “- la palabra ‘muera’ estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero por alguna razón no podía decirla.

 

-“¿Antes de qué?”- Ella le dirigió una mirada de preocupación sobre su hombro mientras ordenaba.

 

-“Él…”-  empezó Sam y miró por la ventana, vio a Dean sentado en el auto, mirando a lo lejos, un velo de tristeza cubriendo sus facciones. Era uno de esos raros momentos en que Sam lograba obtener un atisbo del auténtico Dean, escondido tras su actitud temeraria “Tiene cáncer. Los médicos dicen que le queda un año, cuando mucho”- Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, tratando de mantenerse sereno y se giró hacia la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Rachel- “Hay una ligera posibilidad de que pudiera salvarse, si lucha, pero no parece querer hacerlo”- se aclaró la garganta, las palabras salían dolorosamente. No sabía por qué estaba hablando con ella, pero ahora, no podía parar- “Así que, sí, lo siento. Estoy seguro de que eres una gran mujer, pero en este momento, sólo quiero pasar el tiempo que le queda con mi mejor amigo”- No dijo hermano y fue un desliz que apenas notó. Desde hace un tiempo, Dean poco a poco, se había convertido en menos un hermano, pero al mismo tiempo llegó a ser mucho más. La palabra adecuada para ello, si es que existía, bueno Sam no la había encontrado aún.

 

-“¿Por eso reaccionaste tan mal anoche?”

 

Asintió y los ojos de ella se suavizaron con simpatía- “Supongo que te dijo alguna historia de por qué deberías ir a hablar conmigo, ¿verdad?”

 

-“Me dijo que le habías rechazado, así que debería intentarlo, porque parecías interesada”-Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo tímidamente.

 

-“Ah”- respondió, riendo entre dientes- “Una apelación al orgullo masculino. Siempre compitiendo por ver quién es mejor. Obviamente no funcionó”

 

-“Me estoy poniendo enfermo de que continué lanzándome a las chicas. No es lo que quiero, ni lo que necesito. Sólo quiero…”- Se interrumpió porque no tenía una respuesta fácil para esto y sus ojos vagaron de nuevo hacía Dean esperando afuera. Cuando la miro a los ojos de nuevo, vio comprensión en ellos, la comprensión de algo que ni siquiera podía hacerse una idea por él mismo.

 

-“Estaba devastado después que te marchaste, sabes. Diez minutos más tarde, la típica guarra del pueblo se lanzó por él y se fueron. Ni siquiera pareció verla, en realidad”- el tono de Rachel era tranquilo y no le miró mientras le entregaban la comida que había pedido. Se giró con la bolsa de comida en una mano y una expresión seria en el rostro- “Él se preocupa por ti, Sam”

 

Asintió aturdido. Ella le dirigió una sonrisa triste y le dijo adiós.

 

Sam la siguió un momento con los ojos mientras salía y justo cuando estaba a punto de volverse para pedir su propia orden, ella se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos vagaron por la sombría figura de Dean esperando en el auto, antes de que le mirara a los ojos, sosteniendo la mirada de Sam con inquietante intensidad.

 

-“Deberías decirle”- dijo, pero antes de que Sam pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, Rachel salió por la puerta.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

Pasaron el resto del viernes y la mayor parte del sábado investigando, revisaron el puente donde ocurrieron los suicidios y entrevistaron a los familiares y amigos de las víctimas.

 

En su mayoría todo les llevó a un callejón sin salida. Eso estaba cabreando a Sam y Dean no estaba ayudando tampoco.

 

-“¿Oíste eso?”- Preguntó Dean, por tercera vez, mientras buscaban el bosque alrededor del puente.

 

-“Es sólo el viento, tío…”- Sam rodó los ojos. Había frío, humedad y el viento soplaba rudamente sobre el puente y entre los árboles. Casi rió para sus adentros de que Dean estuviese empezando a ver fantasmas. Nunca mejor dicho. Más tarde estaría a punto de golpearse la cabeza por ser tan condenadamente ingenuo.

 

Pero Dean no lo menciono de nuevo, así que Sam no lo pensó de más.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

El domingo en la mañana, estaban caminando por la ciudad, buscando posibles pistas que pudieran haber pasado por alto los días anteriores y también por algo que les ayude a pasar el tiempo.

 

-“Hombre, me estoy volviendo viejo. En el siguiente pueblo, dormiremos en un hotel con camas adecuadas”- dijo Dean, quejándose por enésima vez y rotando su hombro izquierdo. De vez en cuando alzaba la mano para masajear sus bíceps. Por supuesto, se curó mágicamente cuando vio la sala de cine y Sam rodó los ojos cuando Dean corrió por la calle.

 

-“¡Tío, mira eso! Civilización”- exclamó Dean, señalando la entrada con entusiasmo. Era uno de esos teatros antiguos, con proyecciones especiales y sólo dos o tres películas mostrándose a la vez.

 

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Dean se derrumbó cuando vio lo que estaban proyectando- “¿En serio? Esta ciudad me está matando…”

 

Había una repentina conmoción en la calle. Una mujer regordeta, de rostro sonrojado por la preocupación trastabillaba por las calles, mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor. Su cabello tan rojo como las mejillas hinchadas. Una y otra vez detenía a la gente para preguntarles- “¿Has visto a Emma? Se ha ido…”

 

Rogando porque sea una coincidencia, Sam y Dean se apresuraron al Impala. Con un chirrido de los neumáticos, se dirigieron al bosque. Sam apretó los dientes con frustración. No habían encontrado ninguna conexión entre las víctimas y no tenían idea de quién estaba en peligro y por qué. Su mejor apuesta había sido el psiquiatra, pero el tipo salió y estaba fuera de la ciudad. ¿Podían haberla jodido otra vez?

 

La familiar ira ocasionada por la impotencia se encendió de nuevo. Sabía que había alguna señal oculta pero era malditamente ciego para verla.

 

 

 

 

**_Capítulo 2_ **

 

 

El viento aullaba sobre el puente, sus brazos incorpóreos arremetían como látigos hirientes, el aire helado cortaba ferozmente los rostros sin protección.

 

-“¡Dean, no!”- gritó Sam para hacerse oír sobre el repiqueteo de sus pasos, sobre la corriente revuelta del río, gruñendo y fluyendo sin piedad por debajo de ellos- “¡No lo hagas, Dean!”

 

Su hermano no escuchaba o no le escuchaba, no podía estar seguro. Sólo podía ver con impotencia como Dean se subía a la barandilla, el viento sacudiendo su chaqueta con rudeza. Su agarre contra el metal vaciló y su mano se deslizó, desapareciendo de su campo de visión.

 

-“¡No, no, no!”- gritó y salió corriendo hasta detenerse donde, apenas hace unos segundos, Dean había desaparecido- “No, Dean, vamos”- murmuró por lo bajo, inclinándose sobre el metal helado, sintiendo un agudo dolor al entrar en contacto con él, a pesar de sus tres capas de ropa. Siseó entre dientes acercándose más, sus ojos parpadeando a toda prisa, buscando a su hermano, pero lo único que podía ver eran las furiosas olas blancas del río a 50 pies por debajo del puente.

 

-“¡Un poco de ayuda aquí!”- la voz de Dean resonó de repente en sus oídos, bloqueando los demás ruidos. Todo a su alrededor se silenció mientras Sam volvía la cabeza en cámara lenta, temiendo que sus sentidos le estuviesen engañando, pero entonces, vio el destello plateado del anillo de su hermano. La mano de Dean era un puño en torno a un tablón de madera, por lo menos a tres pies hacía la izquierda y Sam tuvo que pasar por encima de la barandilla para finalmente verle correctamente.

 

Dean se sostenía del puente con una sola mano, la otra sujetaba el brazo de una mujer, aparentemente inconsciente, su peso muerto amenazaba con lanzar a ambos al abismo- “Sam”- ladró su hermano- “¡Se está resbalando, hombre!”- eso le sacó de su estupor, el sonido y el tiempo volvieron en el mismo instante. Sujetó la muñeca de Dean y jaló con todas sus fuerzas, el viento le empujaba por todos los lados, amenazando con tirarle también. Entonces una ráfaga, le golpeó de frente y por un segundo el horror de dejar caer a su hermano se apoderó de él, húmedo y frío. Pero la determinación de no perderle ahora - _un año, tengo un año_ \- tomo rápidamente el control y sus dedos se aferraron aún más, usando la fuerza de la ráfaga de viento, que le presionaba contra la barandilla para alzar de golpe a Dean.

 

Su hermano de alguna manera se apoyócon la mitad de su pecho colgando por encima de la barandilla y Sam lo jaló hacia él, sujetando con fuerza su hombro y cuello. Sin embargo, en lugar de ayudarle, Dean intentó levantar su brazo izquierdo- “¡Ella primero! ¡Súbela!”

 

Incrédulo, Sam miró a Dean durante unos preciosos segundos antes de soltarle el cuello para tirar con brusquedad la muñeca de la mujer. Dean apenas había logrado empujarla lo suficientemente alto y ya estaba en riesgo de caer de nuevo. Sam tiró de ella hacia arriba, su cuerpo delgado no era pesado pero su inconsciencia la hacía tan fácil de manejar como un saco mojado. Cuando volvió la atención de nuevo a su hermano, Dean estaba a punto de deslizarse, la boca formando una ‘o’ y los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, Sam se dio cuenta de que no había pánico en ellos, ni miedo por su vida.

 

Se lanzó hacia adelante, con las manos cerrándose en un férreo agarre alrededor del bícep de Dean y luego se echó hacia atrás, arrastrando a su hermano con él. Luchó más de lo que esperaba, sus propios brazos temblaban por el esfuerzo cuando de repente algo cedió y cayó sobre su trasero, soltándose, la camisa de Dean había quedado atrapada en las tablas de madera del puente. Por suerte, Dean tenía medio cuerpo arriba y con un último esfuerzo combinado los tres finalmente estaban de vuelta en tierra firme.

 

-“Hombre”- se quejó Dean, rodando sobre su espalda- “Esa era mi camisa favorita”- estaba jadeando pesadamente, su respiración desigual sonando más fuerte que la corriente mortal debajo de ellos.

 

Sam resopló con incredulidad- “De nada”

 

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la corriente de aire invernal ganara sobre su debilitada descarga de adrenalina y Sam, finalmente, se arrastró a cuatro patas hacia la mujer, sintiendo el pulso en su cuello. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió el débil pero firme palpitar bajo sus dedos. Si Dean, le había hecho pasar esto por una chica muerta, habría aventado a su hermano por el puente de nuevo.

 

-“Vamos. Llevémosla al auto. Tu imprudente maniobra será un desperdicio si ahora se congela hasta la muerte”

 

Exhalando un suspiro, Dean se levantó de mala gana y la cargó al auto, acostándola en el asiento de atrás. Para cuando se deslizó en el asiento delantero, sus manos estaban casi azules y el castañeo de sus dientes había comenzado. Dean encendió de forma precipitada la calefacción, mientras Sam lanzó una mirada al río, ahora sólo era un tenue murmullo en la distancia.

 

Habían estado buscando en el bosque rastros de la mujer desaparecida cuando Sam había visto a Dean correr hacia el puente. Un llameante punto rojo sobre un vestido blanco había hecho un marcado contraste con el gris opaco de la barandilla. Emma Jacobs había estado a punto de saltar y su hermano parecía estar dispuesto a seguirle.

 

-“¿En qué estabas pensando? Podrías haber muerto”- dijo Sam, apartando la mirada de la ventana para fijarla en su hermano. Sólo entonces, entendió la verdadera gravedad de la acción de Dean- “Huh”- murmuró Dean, parpadeando antes de centrarse en regresar el Impala a la carretera. Al parecer Dean no había estado pensando. Sam no estaba seguro de si eso hacía más sencillo lidiar con la posibilidad de que su hermano, simplemente, no le importaba. Ultimo año, último mes; todo parecía ser lo mismo desde que Dean vendió su alma y eso dejó a Sam echando humo y en silencio durante todo el camino al hospital.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

-“No es nada”- dijo Dean, desdeñosamente, tirando de su chaqueta para cerrarla y ocultar algo.

 

-“Está sangrando”- respondió la enfermera, con sequedad y Sam abrió mucho los ojos. Habían entregado a una hipotérmica Emma y estaban camino a la salida, cuando una de las enfermeras les detuvo.

 

-“¿Dean?”- Sam alejó las manos de su hermano bruscamente, exponiendo una herida que iba desde debajo del pectoral izquierdo de Dean hasta ligeramente por encima del hueso de su cadera, apenas cubierto por la camisa rota- “¡Jesús!”- jadeó sin poder comprender como pudo no darse cuenta

 

-“Es sólo un rasguño”- Dean estaba desafiante ahora, retrocediendo. Parecía un animal herido, arrinconado en una esquina, incapaz de comprender que la mano acercándose sólo quería ayudar.

 

La enfermera no reconoció esa mirada. Bajita, rechoncha y con una suave sonrisa para todo el mundo, era de tipo maternal. Tomando la negativa de Dean como algún tipo de comportamiento machista, se acercó y puso una mano sobre su brazo- “Sí sólo es un rasguño, estoy segura de que no te importara que le de un vistazo, ¿cierto, jovencito?”- Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta, lo que fue algo bueno. Dean parecía a punto de saltar. En lugar de eso, simplemente le hizo pasar a una litera libre y le ordenó que se acueste, antes de llamar a un médico libre.

 

Sam observó a Dean obedecer. Era como un interruptor en la cabeza de Dean que siempre se encendía cuando una persona con un aura natural de autoridad le daba una orden.

 

Lentamente, se acercó a la cama, mirando fijamente la herida cuando fue expuesta por las manos clínicas e indiferentes y tensó la mandíbula.

 

Era lo mejor. En lugar de gritarle a su hermano mayor en la sala de emergencias, que haber gritado ‘aquí’ mas fuerte cuando Dios repartió la estupidez, podría no haber sido una buena idea.

 

El corte no era demasiado profundo y el sangrado se habría detenido por si mismo de forma natural, con el tiempo, explicó el médico. Pero debido a su ubicación, cada vez que Dean se moviera, se abriría de nuevo. Le pidió a la enfermera que se encargará de ella y salió tan apurado como había llegado.

 

Cuando la enfermera se sentó y comenzó a limpiar la herida, provocando que Dean diera un silbido por el ardor, Sam tuvo que apartar la mirada. Evidentemente había estado justo detrás de su hermano en esa línea. Debió haber revisado el pecho de Dean después de que su camisa se desgarró. Conocía a Dean. O al menos, le gustaba creer eso.

 

De repente sintió una mano cerrarse alrededor de su muñeca, tirando de ella ligeramente para llamar su atención. Suspirando, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Dean. Brillaban con incertidumbre y bastante irónicamente, con preocupación- “Estás muy callado”

 

-“¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?”- Este no era el lugar, ni el momento para hablar de ello, no con un extraño sentado justo al lado, pero a su boca no le importaba. Ni a él

 

-“Iba a hacerlo, ya sabes…”- Dean rápidamente lanzó una mirada a un lado, antes de mirarle de nuevo- “Más tarde”

 

Cierto, más tarde. Después de que regresaran. No estaba seguro si Dean se refería a después de que regresaran del hospital o después que regresaran de terminar la cacería.

 

-“De acuerdo. Eso es todo, Sr. Lindemann”- dijo la enfermera, sofocando la frustrada réplica que Sam tenía en los labios- “Vaya héroe que eres, saltando tras ella de esta manera. Estúpido e imprudente, pero aún así…”- sonrió amablemente y por un momento Sam estuvo seguro que iba a revolver el cabello de su hermano de 28 años, pero el momento pasó y ella guardó los instrumentos utilizados con un triste suspiro- “Esperemos que está vez lo aprecie”

 

Sus cabezas se movieron bruscamente ante eso y estaban reunidos, de vuelta al juego, cuando dijeron al unísono- “¿A qué se refiere?”

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

Sam llevó a Dean al motel para que descansara y luego se fue a trabajar con la nueva información que había recibido. Cuando regresó, le encontró sentado en la cama, la espalda apoyada contra el cabecero. El televisor sintonizado en algún talk show.

 

Podía escuchar a los invitados discutiendo, una serie de pitidos ocultaba los peores insultos.

 

-“¿Puedes creerlo?”- dijo Dean- “Su mayor problema es que el perro del vecino entre a cagar en su jardín delantero. Que pongan una maldita valla, por el amor de dios. O un muro”- dijo Dean con el ceño fruncido, apagó el televisor y lo miró expectante.

 

-“¿Cómo está tu estómago?”

 

Con cuidado, Dean colocó una mano sobre el vendaje, su torso desnudo a excepción de la mancha blanca del parche a través de su abdomen. No se había molestado en ponerse otra camisa cuando regresaron. Dean dijo que había demasiado calor en la habitación. La calefacción estaba rota así que estaba demasiado caluroso o cerca de la congelación. Y ya que afuera estaba a punto de alcanzar temperaturas árticas, eligieron lo primero. Sin embargo, Sam pensó que lo que movía a Dean a evitar vestirse, era más el ardor de la herida.

 

Dean se aclaró la garganta- “¿Qué averiguaste?”

 

Su hermano no respondió a su pregunta. Una vez más su silencio era más esclarecedor, que todo lo que pudiera decir. Sam colgó su abrigo sobre una silla y sacó una botella de medicamentos para el dolor de su bolsillo. Lo arrojó sobre la cama. Dean miró la botella por un momento antes de colocarla sobre la mesita de noche sin tomar una pastilla.

 

Sam fue a la cocina a hacer café, sólo para tener algo más que hacer además de mirar a Dean y preguntarse por qué era tan cabeza dura. Se detuvo junto al fregadero cerca de la ventana y llenó la cacerola con agua. Cuando levantó la vista, vio el reflejo de su hermano. Una, dos pastillas desaparecieron en la boca de su hermano. Suspiró, observándole tragar en seco y hacer una mueca ante el esfuerzo y la sensación de incomodidad. Sam esperó a que Dean regresara las pastillas a la mesita de noche antes de cerrar el grifo y se aclaró la garganta.

 

-“Todos tienen un anterior intento de suicidio en su historial”- dijo Sam, haciendo como que no había visto nada y mirando por encima del hombro a Dean, quien fingió no haber hecho nada.

 

-“Si no fuera por ti, esa mujer hubiera sido el quinto suicidio del mes”- Encendió la cafetera y se volvió hacia Dean, apoyándose en el mostrador con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho- “Podrían haber sido seis”

 

Dean sonrió orgulloso de su propio descuido, otra vez sin siquiera gastar un pensamiento sobre lo cerca que había estado de morir.

 

-“Pero no fue así”- Se encogió de hombros.

 

-“¿Me estás diciendo que te importa una mierda si estas acostado en la cama de un motel hablando conmigo o si estas metido en un congelador de la morgue mientras tengo que identificar tu cuerpo?”

 

-“No, hombre. Por supuesto que no es así”

 

-“Entonces, ¿cómo es?”

 

Dean dudó- “No lo pensé”- dijo finalmente, mirando a la colcha distraídamente.

 

-“Nunca lo haces”- Sam sacudió la cabeza, cansado y exasperado.

 

-“Lo siento”

 

-“Me preocupo por ti, Dean”

 

Dean movió la cabeza rápidamente y sus labios se curvaron como si quisiera reírse de alguna broma. Cuando Sam mantuvo su expresión firme, la incertidumbre de Dean creció y desvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Respiró profundamente y cruzó las manos sobre el estómago.

 

-“¿Encontraste algo sobre el por qué estas personas saltaron del estúpido puente? ¿Algo acerca de demonios o espíritus que induzcan al suicidio en la ciudad?”

 

La máquina de café sonó y Sam se volvió justo a tiempo para ver la última gota de agua clara pasar través de la masa y terminar en oscuridad.

 

Su conversación había terminado, si es que podía llamarse así y Sam no se sentía más sabio que antes. Estaba demasiado cansado para seguir presionando.

 

-“No. Todavía no tengo nada”- la nueva información de las víctimas, no le había dado ninguna idea mejor de lo que estaba pasando, que la investigación realizada antes- “Quiero decir, tenemos las muertes ocasionales en el puente, pero no hay un patrón definido que relacione lo que está ocurriendo. No parece que estemos tratando con un espíritu. Aunque podrías tener razón con lo del demonio”- Se encogió de hombros, sin poder explicarlo- “Tal vez”

 

-“Súper”- dijo Dean, sin emoción- “Entonces, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar hasta mañana y que el psiquiatra tenga alguna información útil”

 

-“Más o menos, sí”

 

Dean resopló, molesto.

 

-“¿Qué?”- preguntó Sam.

 

-“Bueno, él es un demonio o me da la prueba de que todo esto de compartir y cuidar que tanto te gusta, está haciendo que las personas quieran saltar más rápido”- Dean dijo con una extraña emoción atada a su voz, que Sam no pudo identificar. Abrió la boca, pero Dean se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y encendió la televisión de nuevo. Era obvio que no quería escuchar nada más.

 

Frustrado, Sam cerró la boca y se alejó de Dean para sentarse y encender su portátil.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

A mitad de la noche, Sam despertó sobresaltado por Dean gritando. Su corazón latía en su garganta mientras se incorporaba y miraba hacia la otra cama- “¿Dean?”

 

La fría luz de la luna pasando a través de las finas cortinas, era suficiente para ver la figura encorvada de su hermano, sentado con la cara entre las manos. Dean estaba jadeando con dureza, su pecho subiendo y bajando a cada respiración y Sam pudo ver los temblores recorriendo su cuerpo. Débilmente, murmuraba palabras que llegaban a los oídos de Sam, pero no podía entenderlos.

 

-“¿Dean?”- dijo, otra vez. Estaba a punto de levantarse y ver cómo estaba, cuando de repente Dean respiró hondo y se enderezó.

 

-“Estoy bien”- dijo con voz ronca y tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de continuar- “Sólo fue una pesadilla, eso es todo. Vuelve a dormir, Sammy”

 

No estaba bien. Por lo que Sam sabía, Dean no tenía pesadillas a menudo y ciertamente ninguna que le despertara gritando- “¿Quieres hablar de ello?”- ofreció

 

-“No”- dijo Dean duramente, levantando su cabeza. La luz atrapada en sus ojos, formando pequeñas manchas blancas que le daban un aspecto maníaco. Rápidamente, volvió a apartar la mirada y continuó, más suavemente- “No, yo... no lo recuerdo”- Dean se frotó el rostro y el pecho. Una movimiento distraído con la intención alejar el doloroso recuerdo, pero por el rostro crispado de Dean, Sam pensó que no estaba funcionando.

 

-“¿Estás seguro?”

 

-“Sí, vuelve a dormir”- dijo Dean y agitó una mano hacia él. Todavía estaba temblando mucho.

 

Sam suspiró con resignación. Anhelando el día en el que Dean hablara con él. Sin presionarle, sin peleas, sin dolor innecesario. Desde hacía algún tiempo, había esperado aceptar el hecho de que Dean estaba muriendo. Sam se preguntó si el incidente en el puente había golpeado a Dean más de lo que su hermano quería admitir. Esa era la única explicación que tenía. No pensó que hubiese algo más que el subconsciente de Dean quisiera callarse.

 

Lleno de dolor, escuchó en la oscuridad hasta que la respiración de Dean volviera a la normalidad antes de que él se relajara. Cuando no fue así, Sam le dio un par de minutos más para combatir los remanentes de la pesadilla, pero pronto se hizo evidente que Dean no iba a ser capaz de hacerlo. Cuanto más tiempo tenía que mirar la figura encorvada de Dean, más deseaba que lo dejara entrar, pero al final no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

 

-“¿Quieres ver la televisión?”- ofreció. Estar allí, cuidándolo en silencio, realizar un ligero control de daños. No había otra manera de que Dean aceptara consuelo. No de él. Sam se preguntó si alguna vez Dean le vería como algo más que su hermano pequeño.

 

-“Sí”- dijo Dean, asintiendo con la cabeza y volviéndose hacia él- “Sí, suena bien”

 

El alivio en la voz de Dean hizo que su corazón se encogiera y agarró a ciegas el control remoto.

 

Estaban poniendo la repetición de una comedia, pero ninguno de ellos la estaba viendo, en realidad. Podía sentir los ojos de Dean sobre él, picándole en la base del cuello. Cuando se volvía hacia él, Dean apartaba la mirada, invirtiendo los papeles. Continuaron de esa manera, de ida y vuelta, ni una sola vez se miraron a los ojos por más de un segundo. En algún momento Dean cayó víctima del agotamiento, los ojos cerrándose y eventualmente permanecieron así. Sam siguió mirándole, odiando su incapacidad para quitar la tensión que permanecía, incluso después de que Dean se quedara dormido.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

Al día siguiente, hubo malas noticias. Emma había muerto en el hospital. Causa de la muerte: ataque al corazón. Una vez más, no se había presentado ningún síntoma previo.

 

Dean no lo tomó nada bien. Se volvió taciturno y se desconectaba por más tiempo y con más frecuencia que los días anteriores. Preocupando a Sam, cuando tuvo que llamarle por su nombre en numerosas ocasiones para finalmente obtener su atención y recordarle que tenían que ir a ver al Dr. Lynold. Se preguntó si no sería mejor que Dean se quedara. Pero él ya había salido y estaba en el Impala antes de que Sam pudiera expresar su preocupación. De todos modos, probablemente no habría conseguido nada, además de que le fulminara con la mirada.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

-“Por favor, tomen asiento”- el Dr. Lynold, les llevó a su oficina y les indicó las dos sillas frente a su escritorio.

 

Después de sentarse, un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos. El Dr. Lynold los observó un momento, antes aclararse la garganta- “Así que, cazadores ¿eh?”

 

-“Sí”- suspiró Sam, contento de que la tensión se haya roto- “Soy Sam y él es Dean”- miró a su izquierda y se encontró con Dean observando la habitación. Tenía que haberlo esperado. Dean siempre prefería dejar que Sam hablara, mientras escudriñaba los alrededores en busca de indicios de algo sobrenatural.

 

-“¿Por qué están en la ciudad? ¿Por los suicidios?”

 

Sam asintió- “Esperábamos que usted pudiera ayudarnos con ellos, ya que todos han sido sus pacientes”

 

-“Es trágico”- suspiró el doctor Lynold, sus ojos parpadeantes fijos en la habitación, antes de mirarles- “¿Qué quieren saber?”

 

-“¿Dónde ha estado el fin de semana?”-Dean de repente tomó la palabra. Inclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento, con ojos desafiantes- “¿Y cómo sabe acerca de esto, en primer lugar?”

 

“Tuve un problema de poltergeist hace unos años”- dijo el Dr. Lynold con calma y observó a Dean con la misma mirada evaluadora que solían usar en sus investigaciones de la escena del crimen- “En cuanto al fin de semana, mi padre está muriendo en el hospital a un par de ciudades de aquí. Los médicos dicen que es cuestión de días”

 

Dean parpadeó y desvió la mirada.

 

-“He oído que ayer salvaste a Emma”

 

-"No lo hice muy bien”- murmuró Dean y tirándose hacia atrás con un encogimiento de hombros, colocando su máscara de indiferencia. Sam quiso rodar los ojos.

 

Aparentemente, el Dr. Lynold, también podía ver a través de él- “No sabías nada de su corazón”

 

-“Claro que lo sabía”- Dean se encogió de hombros- “Todas las víctimas tuvieron un problema en el corazón"

 

-“Pero no podías haber hecho nada al respecto, Dean. Nosotros no somos médicos”- dijo Sam.

 

-“No, pero podríamos haberles dicho a los médicos”

 

Sam parpadeó. Dean tenía razón. Si hubieran dicho algo, entonces Emma tal vez aún estaría viva.

 

-“¿Por qué no lo hicieron?”- preguntó el Dr. Lynold.

 

-“Es mi culpa”- dijo Dean, casualmente, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

-“Oh, no, Dean. Vamos”- Sam resopló, negando con la cabeza.

 

-“¿Cómo es tu culpa?”- el Dr. Lynold los miró a ambos, de ida y vuelta.

 

-“Por mi culpa, Sam se distrajo. No me acuerdo de esas cosas, Sam es el cerebro, pero…”

 

-“¡Estabas herido!"- apuntó Sam

 

-“Cometí un error”- dijo Dean, apretándose el puente de la nariz- “Tan simple como eso. Entonces, ¿podemos ir al punto, antes de que más gente muera? "

 

-“¡Dean…!”- llamó Sam a la cabeza baja de su hermano, pero el Dr. Lynold levantó una mano para detenerlo. Cuando miró al psiquiatra encontró una mirada en los ojos del hombre que le dijo, lo tengo. Una pequeña llama de alivio y esperanza se clavó en las entrañas de Sam, que hasta ahora habían estado inundadas con sólo preocupación e ira. Estos últimos días y en especial esta mañana, el comportamiento de Dean se había vuelto cada vez más alarmante.

 

-“Por supuesto, podemos ir al grano, Dean. Pero me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas, si te parece bien”- la voz del Dr. Lynold era tranquila y agradable.

 

-“¿Qué clase de preguntas?”- Dean levantó la mirada. La sospecha y cautela en su voz y sus ojos era palpable- “No me gusta hablar. Es una mierda y no ayuda de ningún modo”

 

-“¿Lo has intentado antes? Pareces saber mucho sobre mi trabajo”

 

“-Yo…”- Dean perdió su fachada de confianza por un momento, pero rápidamente la construyó de nuevo- “¿Por qué iba a hablar con usted? Por lo que sabemos podrías estar detrás de todas estas muertes”

 

-“Así es, Dean. Podría”- dijo el Dr. Lynold y se recostó en su asiento- “Así que, ponme a prueba. Agua bendita, plata, todo lo que tengas”

 

Dean volteó la cabeza para mirar a Sam, una expresión interrogante en su rostro. Sam sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. Al menos, eso les daría una confirmación. Así que ambos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron con un frasco de agua bendita y un cuchillo de plata en la mano.

 

-“Lo siento, Sam. Quiero que Dean lo haga por sí mismo”- ambos fruncieron el ceño, pero al final Sam dio un paso atrás, entregándole el cuchillo a Dean. Sin embargo, se mantuvo vigilante. Cuando no hubo ninguna reacción demoníaca obvia, ambos volvieron a sentarse.

 

-“¿Ahora, confías en mi?”- dijo el Dr. Lynold, presionando una toalla de papel contra el pequeño corte que dejó la hoja de plata. Sam comprendió entonces. Dean sólo se relajaría por completo cuando obtuviera una prueba a través de sus propias acciones.

 

-“Supongo que si”- dijo.

 

-“Así que, ahora, ¿quid pro quo?”- preguntó el doctor Lynold.

 

-“Tengo la sensación de que tendré que estar de acuerdo”- dijo Dean encogiéndose de hombros- “Así que, sí”

 

-“No tienes que hacer nada, Dean”- dijo el Dr. Lynold, sosteniendo sus manos abiertas en un gesto de rendirse.

 

-“Bueno, quiero salir de aquí algún día, así que ¿podríamos simplemente acabar con esto, por favor?”- la pierna de Dean se movía de arriba abajo con impaciencia. Nervioso. Sam no lo podía creer. Dean en realidad quería hablar. Simplemente no podía admitirlo.

 

-“Está bien. No voy a preguntar nada malo. Si no te sientes cómodo, no tienes que responder, ¿de acuerdo?”

 

Dean asintió con la cabeza, los ojos deslizándose por la habitación. Cada pocos segundos aterrizaban en Sam y se preguntó si su hermano estaba buscando algo en sus ojos. Sea lo que fuera, Sam sólo esperaba que Dean también encontrara el apoyo que necesitaba.

 

-“¿Cómo entraron en la cacería?”

 

Dean miró al psiquiatra por un momento, pero no respondió. Al final, sólo desvió la mirada.

 

-“Nuestra madre murió cuando éramos niños. Un demonio”- dijo Sam- “Nuestro padre solía ser cazador”

 

-“¿Solía?”

 

-“Está muerto”-  dijo Dean, con frialdad. Todavía sin mirarle- “Igual que con Emma, yo…”

 

Ni Sam, ni el Dr. Lynold necesitaron que Dean dijera más. Ambos sabían que se culpaba a sí mismo. Ambos sabían que si decían que no era su culpa, las palabras sólo caerían en oídos sordos.

 

-“¿Y el demonio?”- preguntó el psiquiatra, en su lugar.

 

-“Dean lo mató”- dijo Sam, con una sonrisa de orgullo que no pudo evitar.

 

-“Y a ti”- Dean los miró de nuevo- “No olvides que también te maté, Sam”- Sam estaba tan sorprendido por la hostilidad en los ojos de Dean que su boca le falló. Antes de que él o el Dr. Lynold pudiera decir algo, Dean continuó- “Ahora, estoy pagando el precio. Pero bueno, no es tan malo, ¿cierto?”- Se dirigió directamente al psiquiatra, con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro- “¿Mi vida por la suya? Sin discusión”

 

-“Espera, ¿qué?”- el Dr. Lynold frunció el ceño en confusión.

 

Sam tuvo que tragar para pasar el nudo en la garganta ante la amargura que escuchó en la voz de Dean, antes de que pudiera decir- “Yo morí…”

 

-“¡En mis brazos!”

 

-“¡No fue tu culpa!”

 

-“¡Tuve que hacer ese trato!”- Estaban casi gritándose el uno al otro, pero de repente, Dean se desplomó en su asiento y se quedó en silencio, con la mirada perdida. Justo cuando Sam estaba a punto de decir algo, Dean volvió a hablar- “Tenía un trabajo y la jodí. Fallé”- dijo con voz temblorosa y se pasó una mano por el rostro- “Pero tampoco es que sea nada nuevo ¿verdad?”

 

Sam sólo podía mirar confundido al hombre que decía ser su hermano. Este no podría ser Dean; ni una sola vez había visto a Dean ser tan franco sobre sus emociones.

 

-“¿Dean?”- dijo el Dr. Lynold, tentativamente y esperó a que Dean le miraba- “¿Por qué piensas eso?”

 

Dean rió sin humor- “Mi papá y Sam, nunca esperaron mucho de mí, ¿sabes? Demonios, ¿por qué lo harían? Y aún así, me las arreglé para defraudarlos”- se aclaró la garganta después de eso y Sam finalmente escuchó la parte de Dean sobre la noche en que se marchó a la Universidad. Una perspectiva que Sam nunca consideró antes, tan convencido como estaba de que él tuvo razón esa noche.

 

+++

 

_-“Me voy a la universidad”- gritó Sam lanzándose por sus cosas._

_-“¡Dije no!”- John se mantuvo firme. Tenía la mochila de Sam apretada en un puño._

_Dean los veía impotente desde donde se encontraba parado en el fondo. La pelea había durado casi media hora._

_-“No me importa lo que digas”- Eso con total seguridad, era cierto. A Sam no le importaba lo que alguien dijera recientemente. Dean se preguntó cuando la había jodido tanto con Sam, desde cuando no se había percatado del odio a su familia acumulándose. Si lo pensaba, sabía que había estado allí durante mucho tiempo, sólo había sido demasiado cobarde para lidiar con él. Ahora papá tenía que asumir la culpa por ello._

_-“Sammy, mira, nosotros…”- empezó Dean, pero nadie le escuchó. Quiso golpearse por intentarlo. Ni papá, ni Sam habían oído una sola palabra desde que saltaron a la yugular del otro._

_-“¡Te quedas, muchacho! Esta es tu familia. Tienes un trabajo que hacer”-  dijo John y le empujó lejos de él, enviando Sam a caer contra la mesa._

_-“¡Woah, hey!- Dean dio un paso adelante y se acercó a Sam, pero Sam se sacudió sus manos, con una mirada enojada, antes de volverse hacia su padre._

_-“¡No soy tu soldado, papá!”- La última palabra estaba envuelta en tanta ira y odio que todo pareció congelarse. Los bruscos jadeos de Sam y John eran el único sonido cortando el repentino silencio._

_-“Vamos, Sam, no seas así”-intentó Dean, mientras daba un paso acercándose a él- "Si sólo te vas a dormir, pienso que tú…”_

_La carajada de Sam le perforó, de repente, el oído- “¿Piensas, Dean? ¿Desde cuándo?”_

_Su corazón se encogió y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante las palabras- “Yo…”_

_-“¡No le hables a tu hermano de esa manera!”- gruñó John- “¿Se te olvidó cómo tratar a tu familia?”_

_-“No sé ni lo que es una familia”- disparó de nuevo Sam y Dean descubrió que eso le dolió más que el insulto anterior. Era algo que sabía, algo que le parecía bien, porque ese era su lugar en esta familia. Sólo tenía la esperanza de que a pesar de todo el entrenamiento, el necesario entrenamiento que los hacía fuertes, que a pesar de todo lo jodidas que estaban sus vidas, había sido capaz de darle a Sam lo que necesitaba. Había tratado de hacerle ver que eran una familia, que sus vidas eran diferentes, pero no estaba del todo mal. Si bien se perdieron cosas que los niños normales tenían, otros los envidiaba. Pero, obviamente, le había fallado a Sam._

_-“Si dejaras de ser un maleducado terco, lo verías”- dijo John- “¡Somos una familia! ¡Es por eso que estamos haciendo esto! ¡Por tu madre!”_

_Sam se echó a reír de nuevo- “¡Eres un hipócrita, papá!"_

_-“¡Se acabó!”-  gritó John- “¡No quiero oír ni una palabra! ¡Desempaca tus cosas!”-  tiró la mochila en la cama._

_La barbilla de Sam temblaba como si estuviera a punto de atacarle o llorar. O probablemente ambas cosas._

_-“Vamos a calmarnos primero ¿de acuerdo?”- dijo Dean. Sonaba patético y vació incluso a sus oídos y sólo resultó en que Sam y su papá dirigieran su ira hacia él._

_-“Sabes, Dean, pensé que estarías feliz por mí”- dijo Sam de pronto, acercándose a la cama, tirando de la mochila- “Quiero decir que me molestabas por ser un friki, pero pensé que era sólo algo de hermanos. Solías pegar mis A’s en la nevera”_

_-“Bueno, sí…”- ¿Cómo Sam podía pensar que no estaba orgulloso? Lo estaba. Él se burlaba de él, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera apreciar a un chico con cerebro. Sobre todo si se trataba de su hermano pequeño._

_-“¿Pero?”- preguntó Sam._

_-“Somos una familia, hombre. No puedes marcharte así. Te necesitamos”_

_Sam resopló y movió su mirada entre Dean y su padre- “¿Así que, los dos son bastante egoístas para detenerme de tomar la única oportunidad de un futuro normal que tengo?”_

_Dean apartó la mirada. Era egoísta. No quería dejar a Sam. ¿Quería que luchara_ _contra monstruos y muriera en la oscuridad, desangrado y patético? Tal vez Sam tenía razón._

_-“¡Tienes un futuro, una responsabilidad, Sam! Con nosotros. ¿Vas a cerrar los ojos ante todas aquellas personas muriendo por ahí? Pensé que te había criado mejor”_

_-“¡No me criaste en lo absoluto!”- gruñó Sam y Dean se estremeció. Él había sido el único responsable de Sam. Colgándose la mochila al hombro, Sam se puso de pie._

_-“¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?”- Ahí iban de nuevo. Siempre dando vueltas, la misma mierda una y otra vez, y Dean estaba demasiado débil para hacer cualquier cosa._

_-“Me voy de aquí”- fueron las últimas palabras de Sam, lo había dicho un montón de veces, pero esta vez fue diferente. Dean no podía decir por qué. Pero la forma en que Sam permaneció de pie, la manera en que habló. Ese no era el chico que había tenido la misma discusión con su padre durante las últimas semanas. En algún momento, Dean se dio cuenta, con horror, que Sam se había convertido en un hombre y lo había perdido._

_Sam se acercó a la puerta, la mano en la manija cuando se dio la vuelta de nuevo. Su rostro suavizado, para disculparse, o para pedir que le comprendieran una vez más, Dean no estaba seguro. Sin embargo, su padre sólo dijo-“Si sales por esa puerta, no vuelvas nunca más”- La última oportunidad desapareció, mientras el rostro de Sam se endurecía con amargura de nuevo._

_Lanzando a Dean una última mirada, llena de frustración y decepción, Sam se fue._

_Dean le pudo ver a través de la ventana, caminando hacia la izquierda en dirección a la estación de autobuses._

_Vacilante Dean miró a su padre. Había una gran cantidad de ira y devastación en los ojos de John, una que no había visto desde la striga- “Lo siento…”- dijo._

_Pero John seguía mirándole fijamente, hasta que finalmente negó con la cabeza y se puso el abrigo- “Necesito un trago”_

_Cuando Dean cogió su chaqueta de cuero y se movió siguiendo a su padre, John le detuvo- “Solo”_

_-“¿Qué? ¿Por qué...?”- preguntó, con voz temblorosa._

_-“Dean, sólo… no”- dijo John y se fue._

_Dean le pudo ver a través de la ventana, caminar hacia la derecha en dirección al bar._

_Ninguno de los dos se había molestado en cerrar la puerta. Dean estaba allí después de todo. Él se encargaría de sus cosas. Ese era su trabajo. Cuidar de todo. Por qué habían confiado en él durante todo este tiempo, no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que él acababa de obtener una prueba de que la había jodido en eso._

_Enojado, Dean se frotó los ojos y se sentó en la mesa. Junto a su equipo para limpiar su arma estaba uno de los viejos libros de Sam. Es lo que habían estado haciendo, lado a lado, cuando de repente Sam decidió que hoy era el día. O tal vez John lo había decidido, irrumpiendo y Dean ni siquiera recuerda lo que su padre les había ordenado hacer._

_De todos modos, no importaba. Ya nada importaba- “¡Joder!”- gritó, se levantó, la silla golpeó el suelo. Con un golpe de sus manos el libro y las herramientas salieron volando cuando volcó la mesa. Un satisfactorio estruendo atravesó la habitación vacía al chocar contra el suelo. Se lanzó alrededor, buscando algo, cualquier cosa que le diera una respuesta a lo que demonios acaba de pasar, pero no había nada. Nadie. Un estremecimiento sacudió su cuerpo cuando alguien de al lado golpeó la pared y gritó- “¡Cállate ya!”_

_El repentino estallido de adrenalina salió de su cuerpo tan rápido como había venido y se quedó jadeando mientras oía más voces airadas._

_-“¡Shh, Roger…!”_

_-“¡… es cierto! ¡Si yo tuviera una familia así, me habría marchado hace mucho tiempo!”_

_-“¡No es...!”- La voz fue disminuyendo, pero incluso si no hubiesen conseguido bajar la voz, Dean no habría escuchado una palabra más. La sangre corría a borbotones en sus oídos, ensordeciendo cada sonido además de sus respiraciones como hipidos, mientras trastabilló retrocediendo, hasta que sus rodillas chocaron contra la cama. Hundió el rostro entre las manos y trató de aguantar. También en eso falló._

_Al final, cuando no le quedaban más lagrimas y la oscuridad se había instalado a su alrededor, Dean se levantó, cerró la puerta de la habitación del motel y limpió la habitación. Su padre no necesitaba un desastre cuando llegara a casa. Después de todo, había perdido a un hijo hoy._

_Cuando John regresó, borracho y de mal humor, Dean hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Se sentó en silencio y dejó que su papá despotricará contra Sam, hasta que se quedó dormido. Al mismo tiempo fue incapaz de deshacerse de la imagen de Sam. De los ojos de su hermano, gritándole ‘_ _¿Por qué no me apoyas?’_

_Y si su corazón dolía un poco más con cada día que pasaba, Dean lo aceptó, porque él de entre toda la gente sabía que se lo merecía._

 

+++

 

Dean terminó su historia con un suspiro tembloroso. El silencio se instaló en la habitación. La garganta de Sam se había secado y cerrado aunque no había palabras que pudiera decir de todos modos. Nada apropiado. Nada útil. Frente a él, Sam vio al psiquiatra abrir la boca para hacer lo que Sam deseaba tan desesperadamente. Repentinamente, Dean respiró hondo y levantó la mirada, viéndolos con los ojos muy abiertos. Era como si hubiera olvidado que estaban allí- “No”- susurró en estado de shock y se levantó de un salto.

 

Un mal presentimiento se apoderó de Sam y se acercó a su hermano, pero era demasiado tarde. Los dedos de Sam se cerraron alrededor del espacio vacío mientras Dean trastabillaba hacia la puerta.

 

Sam corrió tras él, pero sólo captó un destello de aire frío cuando el Impala se marchaba con un chirrido de neumáticos.

 

 

 

 

**_Capítulo 3_ **

 

 

Cuando vio el auto negro en el estacionamiento del motel, el alivio inundó a Sam. Corrió a su habitación y entró tratando de calmar su respiración, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

 

-“¿Dean?”- Llamó en voz baja. No serviría de mucho si sonaba estresado o atemorizado. Dean no necesitaba más estrés. Rezando para que no hubiese hecho algo estúpido se dirigió hacia la habitación, cuando escuchó la voz de Dean proveniente del baño

 

-“Aquí”

 

Sam dio los pocos pasos hasta ahí y abrió la puerta. Dean estaba apoyado sobre el lavabo, con la cabeza gacha- “Lo estoy intentando tan duro, Sam, te juro que lo hago”

 

-“Sé que lo haces”- respondió, sus dedos estaban fuertemente apretados alrededor del marco de la puerta. La necesidad de dar un paso hacia adelante, colocar la mano sobre el hombro de Dean, de simplemente hacer _algo_ era fuerte, pero se contuvo. No era a su ritmo al que tenía que ir. Dean no estaba listo. La tensión salía de su cuerpo en ondas, los nudillos sujetos al borde del lavabo estaban blancos.

 

-“Pero no es suficiente. Nunca lo fue. No lo es”- se rió sin humor, sin dejar de hablar al desagüe- “Al infierno, nunca lo será…”

 

-“No”- dijo Sam- “Eso no es verdad, Dean”

 

-“¿No lo es?”- Dean se enderezó, enfrentándole. La mueca que hizo cuando su mirada rozó su reflejo no pasó desapercibida para Sam. Dolía ver lo que el terapeuta había sacado a la luz. Había un grado de auto-odio en su hermano que Sam nunca creyó que pudiera existir en una persona sana- “Porque, dime, ¿en qué no la he jodido?”- continuó Dean.

 

-“¿Conmigo?”- salió como una pregunta y Sam empezó a sentir que Dean no era el único que estaba fallando.

 

Dean se pasó una mano cansada por el rostro. No pareció tener problemas para encontrar una respuesta- “Bueno, en primera, moriste. Estoy seguro de que eso no cuenta como hacerlo bien contigo”

 

-“No fue tu culpa, Dean”- hizo hincapié en cada palabra, ocultando cuidadosamente la frustración en su voz y esperando que finalmente lo entendiera.

 

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de Dean fue arrogante e incrédula- “Vamos, Sam. Ambos sabemos la verdad. Papá me dijo que te salvara y no lo hice”- con un encogimiento de hombros, Dean apartó los ojos del rostro de Sam, tornándose vidriosos y mirando al vacío. Parecía como si estuviera escuchando algo.

 

-“Pero lo hiciste, Dean. Estoy justo aquí”- dijo con urgencia acercándose un paso con cuidado. Su hermano no le evitó y Sam lo vio como una buena señal. No se le ocurrió pensar que Dean podía simplemente no haber notado su movimiento- “¡Estoy vivo gracias a ti!”

 

-“Sí”- bufó. De repente Dean arrugó el rostro como si sintiera dolor y sus manos salieron disparadas hacia arriba, las palmas hundiéndose en sus sienes- “Porque soy débil. Tan jodidamente patético. Papá y tú, los dos intentaron escapar pero fui demasiado estúpido para darme cuenta. Tan jodidamente débil para hacerlo por mi cuenta, así que continuó arrastrándote de vuelta…”

 

-“¿Dean?”- tentativamente, Sam estiró una mano para tocar el brazo de Dean. Su hermano no le estaba escuchando, estaba atrapado en su cabeza, con sus emociones amplificadas diez veces.

 

Sam no tenía duda de que Dean había caído víctima de lo que fuera la criatura que buscaban. Su corazón se lo gritaba. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Si tan sólo hubiera puesto más atención. Si hubiese escuchado a Dean una vez, si realmente le hubiera escuchado y cuidado como Dean lo hacía por él.

 

-“Se suponía que iba a ser la última oportunidad. ¡Para hacer las cosas bien!”- Dean levantó la cabeza de repente e hizo un gesto amplio. La mano de Sam voló hacia un lado, golpeándose dolorosamente contra el borde de la puerta, pero su hermano ni siquiera pareció darse cuenta- “Iba a devolverte tu vida. La única que deseabas. Fui un tonto al pensar que te conocía. Cada vez que pensaba que escogía a la mujer adecuada para ti…”- su respiración se volvió dificultosa y parpadeó solemnemente- “¿No lo eran, o si? ¿O fue sólo porque era yo…?”

 

-“¡No, Dean, joder no!”- negó con la cabeza violentamente. Era por causa de Dean, sí, pero no como él pensaba. Esto tenía que parar. Tenía que llegar a él en este momento. Dio un paso más, intentando sujetar los brazos de Dean y obligarle a mirarle, a escucharle, pero fue inútil.

 

Dean se lanzó hacia delante y antes de que Sam tuviera oportunidad de sostenerle. Unas manos fuertes se estrellaron contra su pecho, empujándolo hacia atrás, haciéndole trastabillar fuera del baño. Dean tuvo un arranque tras él, empujándole y empujándole hacia la puerta- “¡Vete!”- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos- “¡Márchate ya!”

 

Desesperadamente, Sam peleaba en su contra. Avanzando hacia la habitación cada vez que Dean se disponía a empujarlo de nuevo, pero sólo retrasaba lo inevitable. Intentó llamar en voz alta a su hermano, pero una niebla de dolor había apartado a Dean de su entorno y de cualquier forma de pensamiento racional.

 

Cada nuevo empujón enviaba a Sam más cerca de la puerta y más lejos de alcanzar a Dean. Estaba tambaleándose hacia atrás, con torpeza, sin tener el tiempo suficiente para conseguir recuperar el equilibrio y detener el próximo ataque de Dean. Entonces, de repente, Dean tropezó y Sam levantó las manos hacia adelante. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de los bíceps de Dean. Estaban tensos como cuerdas de un arco, tan duros que debían doler, sin ceder en lo más mínimo bajo el agarre de Sam.

 

-“¡Déjame en paz!”- gritó su hermano bajo las lágrimas. Luchó pero Sam apretó los dientes con determinación y lo retuvo. Sus manos y brazos dolían, pero no iba a dejarlo ir. Un hombro conectó contra su pecho, haciéndole jadear de dolor y casi le hizo no darse cuenta de Dean tirando la cabeza hacia atrás para golpear hacia delante, de nuevo. Apenas logró esquivar un cabezazo que sin duda los habría dejado inconscientes. La fuerza detrás del movimiento de Dean le hizo estrellarse contra Sam. Sam le soltó rápidamente y en su lugar colocó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Dean, aplastándolo contra su pecho, abrazándolo fuerte- “¡Dean, detente!”- gritó cuando Dean luchó por liberarse, dándole un puñetazo en el costado. No en el riñón porque incluso en esto, Dean no iba a hacerle daño- “Dean, hey, estoy aquí”- dijo Sam en su oído, obligando su voz a sonar firme mientras trataba de respirar a través del dolor- “No voy a irme a ninguna parte."

 

La resistencia Dean se debilitó, pero Sam no podía decir si era a causa de sus palabras o si Dean se había agotado. Después de otro golpe descuidado, de repente, volvió a hablar. Esta vez, no estaba hablando de él, si no a él- “Vete, Sammy”- dijo con voz ronca y repentinamente la lucha se detuvo cuando Dean se hundió en los brazos de Sam.- “Tú…”- jadeó, llevando una mano contra su pecho- “necesitas…”- Dean intentó jalar aire pero pareció fracasar- “ …tienes que irte, Sammy”

 

-“¡No, no, no!”- gritó Sam, sujetando a su hermano. Cayendo de rodillas con fuerza, sin darse cuenta del dolor que se disparaba a través de sus piernas mientras bajaba a Dean al suelo- “¡No Dean! ¡No te mueras, mierda!”

 

-“Sammy...”- gruñó Dean y sus ojos se volvieron más lucidos. Farfulló. El agarre de la criatura se estaba debilitando y Sam no sabía por qué. No sabía si por fin había conseguido pasar a través de él o si era porque su hermano estaba a punto de… Ni siquiera podía pensarlo. Eso no estaba sucediendo. No ahora, no aquí, no por esto.

 

-“Un momento, ¿de acuerdo?”- sacó el móvil del bolsillo trasero y marcó el 911. Su boca se movió por sí sola, balbuceando por instinto sobre un ataque al corazón y dando su dirección mientras continuaba mirando a su hermano. Tomó una de las manos de Dean, cerrando sus dedos fuertemente a su alrededor. Dean siempre tenía las manos frías, pero ¿ahora estaban más frías? Sam se sentía furioso porque no podía decirlo. Curiosamente, recordó una frase que había sacado de alguna parte: _la gente con manos frías tiene un gran corazón_. Con Dean era cierto, sólo esperaba que fuera tan fuerte como grande.

 

Le miró a los ojos bien abiertos, el rostro pálido, empapado de sudor. La boca de Dean trabajaba silenciosamente, intentando hablar. Sam negó con la cabeza, subiendo una mano para secar las lágrimas del rostro de Dean. Un sudor frío corría por las sienes de su hermano y suavemente apartó el cabello pegajoso de su frente- “No hables, ¿de acuerdo?”

 

Dean movió la cabeza en señal de protesta- “Ella…”- gruñó, tosiendo- “¿No… es cierto?”

 

Sam frunció el ceño, confundido y desesperado. No sabía a quién o a que se refería su hermano.

 

-“¿Qu…?”- le dolía hablar, Sam podía verlo y apretó más fuerte la mano de Dean, con intención de detenerle. Pero Dean continuo- “¿Lo que ella dijo... no es... verdad?”

 

Finalmente Sam entendió. No sabía quién era, sólo que había estado susurrando al oído de Dean, mentira tras mentira, alimentándose del dolor de Dean- “No, Dean. Lo que sea que ella dijo...”- su voz se quebró y tuvo que tomar una temblorosa respiración- “Nada de eso es verdad”

 

Todavía había duda en los ojos de Dean, pero también, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, esperanza. Sam sonrió alentándole, pero repentinamente la bruma estaba filtrándose de vuelta- “¡No, Dean!”- dijo en voz alta y llamando la atención de Dean de vuelta a él- “No la escuches“- le ordenó en un tono tan parecido a su padre que le dio miedo. Odiaba tener que hacer esto para llegar a Dean y, allí mismo, decidió que lo único que moriría hoy sería el soldado obediente. Sam se juró a sí mismo que se aseguraría de que nadie fuera capaz de llegar a Dean de esa forma otra vez- “Quiero que me escuches. ¡Sólo a mí!”

 

Dean asintió débilmente y sus ojos se aclararon de nuevo.

 

-“Bien”-susurró aliviado. Había miedo en el rostro rígido y brillante de Dean, Sam deseaba poder hacer algo para desaparecerlo. Pero no podía. Estaba condenado a observar y esperar. Sam sintió que apretaban su mano y se dio cuenta que su agarre se había debilitado. Ahora no había tiempo para dudas o culpa. Aumentando su agarre sobre la mano de Dean, le sonrió con toda la confianza que pudo reunir- “Vas a estar bien. La ayuda llegará en cualquier minuto. Sólo tienes que aguantar hasta entonces”- suavemente acunó la mejilla de Dean, acariciándole con su pulgar dibujando círculos lentos. No importaba si Dean flipaba más tarde, lo único que le importaba era que hubiera un más tarde para ambos- “¿Puedes hacerlo, verdad?”- los ojos de su hermano parpadearon, la incertidumbre aumentando en ellos- “Estúpido de mi”- se rió, negando con la cabeza- “Sé que puedes”

 

Hubo una leve sonrisa formándose en los labios de Dean- “Sí, eso es lo que quería ver”- rió Sam, con voz temblorosa pero sentía el optimismo fluyendo a través de él.

 

Dean se apoyó en su toque y Sam pensó que lo habían logrado, pero repentinamente, la temperatura en la habitación disminuyó. Susurros, estática, como si el viento de otoño barriendo hojas secas llenara la habitación. Dean se puso rígido, sus ojos se abrieron y Sam supo que estaba hablando con él de nuevo.

 

-“¡Cállate!”- gritó Sam a la habitación vacía. Cogió a Dean entre sus brazos, acercándole- “Cállate, cállate, cállate”- gritaba y se acurrucó más y más cerca en torno a su hermano, hasta que sus labios rozaron la frente de Dean. Colocando un suave beso en ella, le susurró- “Está mintiendo, Dean”- Sam acarició el cabello de su hermano, siguió hablando con él, abrazándole y deseando hacerle sentir a Dean que el significaba más. Más que nada. Porque todo el mundo, excepto Dean, sabía que eso era verdad.

 

-“Vamos, Dean”- dijo con desesperación- “No le hagas caso. Te necesito”- contuvo la respiración y acercó su boca al oído de Dean- “Te quiero, tío. Te quiero tan jodidamente tanto”- dijo con voz temblorosa, y con algo parecido a una risa histérica, pero Sam estaba realmente perdido. Solía quejarse con Dean por haber hecho el trato, pero teniendo a su hermano moribundo entre sus brazos, está seguro que él habría tomado medidas aún más estúpidas, si fuera necesario.

 

De repente, Sam sintió unos dedos débiles enroscarse en su camisa- “Sammy”- susurró su hermano y Sam sintió el movimiento de sus labios contra su cuello más que escuchar la palabra y el ambiente frío a su alrededor se hizo añicos. No sabía por qué, ni tampoco le importaba en este momento, sólo sabía que estar aquí había cambiado todo. Los demás habían estado solos. Por primera vez en su vida, Dean no lo estaba.

 

Sam deslizó a Dean entre sus brazos tanto como pudo, casi resguardando a su tembloroso hermano- “Está bien, todo va a estar bien”- murmuró, tranquilizándose a sí mismo, tanto como Dean. Quería descubrir quién era esa perra, quería salir a matarla ahora mismo, pero Dean lo mantenía aquí. Lo mantenía conectado a tierra, demostrándole siempre lo que era más importante.

 

Asustado, Sam notó los labios de su hermano tornarse azules. Había pánico en los ojos de Dean y por primera vez, tal vez por primera vez en toda su vida Dean estaba realmente asustado de morir- “No lo harás”- susurró Sam y se inclinó para besarle en los labios, los sonidos de las sirenas perforando la noche.

 

Finalmente, pensó. Las lágrimas habían dejado de caer de los ojos desconcertados de Dean y Sam sonrió vacilante, mientras apartaba los rastros de humedad en la mejilla de Dean. Fuera lo que fuera que hiciera Dean, golpearle o besarle, Sam estaba listo para enfrentarlo, si tan sólo lograran pasar la noche- “¿Escuchaste Dean? Ya están aquí. Todo va a estar bien”

 

Pero Dean no estaba respondiendo. Sus ojos parpadeantes eran la única indicación de que seguía consciente. Ahora, apenas conseguía algo de oxígeno y Sam maldijo a la ambulancia por tomarle tanto tiempo el llegar. Entonces, de repente, hubo un golpe fuerte llamando a la puerta y voces profesionales, pero urgentes se filtraron a través de la madera. Sam soltó Dean, de mala gana y caminó hacia atrás los dos pasos que le separaban de la puerta, abriéndola a ciegas, sin apartar los ojos de Dean. El paramédico entró corriendo, ladrando preguntas a las que respondió con voz apagada. Cuando subieron a Dean en la camilla, Sam le rodeó y sujetó su mano de nuevo. No sabía si esa perra todavía estaba afuera para conseguir a su hermano, pero de cualquier manera, si se trataba de la última noche de Dean en la tierra, él no dejaría que Dean muriera con su mayor temor convirtiéndose realidad. Sam no lo iba a dejar solo.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

Por suerte, el viaje en la ambulancia, fue muy corto y Sam estaba corriendo por el hospital junto a su hermano cuando la vio. _A eso_.

 

No había esperado que estuviera mirando alrededor, pero lo hizo. La vio gruñir enojada y cómo su máscara cuidadosamente construida parpadeó, permitiéndole un vistazo de la cara distorsionada detrás de esta.

 

Un repentino apretón en su mano atrajo su atención  de vuelta a Dean. Sus ojos se movieron de él a ella y de vuelta mientras luchaba por respirar bajo su máscara de oxígeno.

 

-“Sí”- dijo asintiendo con la cabeza. Él la mataría.

 

De repente, se vio detenido por una enfermera- “Lo siento, señor. ¡Tiene que esperar afuera!”

 

Por mucho que deseara estar al lado de Dean, sabía que la enfermera tenía razón. Además debía actuar ahora si quería matar a esa zorra.

 

-“¡No te mueras!”- gritó sobre la cabeza de la enfermera y tuvo un atisbo de determinación en los ojos de Dean, antes de que las puertas de la habitación se cerraran de golpe. Era toda la confirmación que obtendría. Y era suficiente. Dean siempre era fiel a su palabra.

 

Girando sobre sus talones, echó a correr.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

Sam volvió a tiempo para ver a su hermano ser llevado a la habitación. Una enfermera le informo que los médicos le habían realizado una cirugía de bypass coronario, por un momento la situación fue delicada, pero eran optimistas.

 

Aliviado acercó una silla y se sentó al lado de Dean, entrelazando sus dedos y esperando a que despierte.

 

Había matado a esa perra. Ella había salido a toda prisa del hospital, hacia el estacionamiento subterráneo. No había nadie ahí y Sam se preguntó brevemente, si era estúpida o tenía la intención de atraparlo y calculó mal cuán rápido era. Fuera lo que fuera, Sam le había alcanzado en su coche, la noqueó y la metió en el maletero antes de conducir hacia los bosques. No tenía ningún tipo de arma, excepto un cuchillo de plata, ni idea de lo que era o cómo matarla, pero había sido creativo. Resultó que su cuerpo era tan débil como su apariencia. Era de tipo psíquico de punta a punta sin nada de músculo.

 

Le rompió los brazos y piernas y miró su piel marchita chisporrotear con los cortes del cuchillo. Sonrió mientras le gritaba amenazas que se había convertido en chillidos de suplica. Cuando la llevo hacia el puente, los gritos se volvieron tan altos que Sam temió que sus oídos comenzaran a sangrar. Sin embargo, eso había confirmado su idea de que le temía al agua.

 

La sujeto sobre la balaustrada- “¿Por qué Dean?”

 

-“Fue tan fácil, tan delicioso…”- rió y a Sam ya no le importó. Sólo quería verla muerta. Soltó su cuerpo encorvado, consumido y cayó en la corriente revuelta de agua. Durante un rato Sam se quedó mirándola con una sombría satisfacción.

 

Después, corrió los pocos kilómetros de vuelta al motel y llevó el Impala al hospital, con un poco de ropa para Dean. En el camino, llamó a Bobby, algo que debería haber hecho desde el principio, esperando que su amigo fuera capaz de ponerle un nombre a la criatura.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

Dean parpadeó lentamente sacando a Sam de sus pensamientos.

 

-“Hey”- dijo en voz baja, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Con la mano libre presionó el botón de llamada en la cama de Dean y le susurró tonterías para reconfortarlo, mientras su hermano intentaba volver en sí.

 

El médico entró para revisarle, hizo algunas preguntas de rutina antes de ordenarle a Dean descansar. Después que se marchó, Dean volvió lentamente la cabeza hacía Sam. Estaba claro lo que iba a preguntar.

 

Sam sonrió y asintió con la cabeza- “Parece que el Dr. Lynold tendrá que buscar una nueva secretaria”

 

El alivio inundó los ojos de Dean y apretó ligeramente la mano de Sam.

 

-“Descansa un poco”- dijo Sam- “Estaré aquí cuando despiertes”

 

Dean, tercamente, intentó mantener sus adormilados ojos abiertos, pero finalmente Sam observó con cariñosa diversión que finalmente se rindió al sueño.

 

No sabía casi nada sobre esa criatura.

 

Sin embargo, sabía que todas sus víctimas tenían un anterior intento de suicidio.

 

Temiendo la conversación que estaba por venir, extendió la mano y suavemente acarició el pelo revuelto de Dean.

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

Las semanas siguientes pasaron en una bruma. No hablaron. Ninguno trajo a colación el beso y Sam no mencionó la conexión entre las víctimas. Sin embargo sabía que Dean era consciente de ello.

 

Dean fue dado de alta del hospital y para variar optaron por un cambio radical quedándose en un hotel decente por unos días.

 

Sam estaba recostado en la cama, cuando Dean salió del baño. Todavía tenía el pelo húmedo de la ducha que acababa de tomar y estaba vestido únicamente con sus bóxers. Sam levantó la vista cuando Dean se sentó en el borde de la cama de al lado, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable. Cuando no dijo nada, Sam apagó el televisor y señaló con la cabeza el teléfono que estaba en la mesita de noche.

 

-“Bobby acaba de llamar”

 

Dean parpadeó, como si Sam le hubiese sacado de un trance antes de que recobre la compostura- “¿Sí? ¿Y? ¿Encontró qué carajo era lo que quería hacer trampa con el tiempo que me queda’”

 

Sam ignoró la última parte. Después de los acontecimientos recientes podía estar perfectamente bien sin el recordatorio de que matar a la cosa solo había postergado la inminente muerte de Dean. Por lo que se aclaró la garganta y simplemente dijo- “Lo hizo. Es una criatura llamada _'iniuria potor’_ ”

 

-“Uh huh…”- murmuró Dean, pero sus ojos permanecieron sin emoción- “¿Y qué demonios es eso?”

 

-“Algo así como…”- hizo una pausa, para buscar una descripción apropiada. “Básicamente es una sanguijuela sobrenatural”- decidió finalmente- “Sólo que no succiona sangre. Succiona el dolor y la miseria a la parte más superficial de sus víctimas y se alimenta de ello”

 

-“Pero entonces, ¿por qué sólo yo y esos otros bastardos? Todo el mundo es miserable. Joder, tú pareces como si chuparas un limón todo el tiempo”- Señaló Dean sin control, claramente enfadado por ser el único que resulto avergonzado al hacer un striptease emocional.

 

-“¡No lo hago!”- Replicó desafiante.

 

-“¡Bastante!”

 

-“Como sea”- dijo y le lanzó una mirada asesina. Probablemente había más fuerza de la necesaria en el tono de Sam, pero al menos consiguió que Dean se callara. Sin embargo no le impidió articular un ‘¿ves?’ con una sonrisa. Rodando los ojos, Sam continuó- “La criatura probablemente sólo iba tras aquellos cuyas emociones negativas eran muy fuertes. Supongo podía decir a través de un toque que tan pronunciadas eran. Ella te tuvo en la mira desde que chocó contigo en el hospital”

 

-“Eh...”- Dean resopló y su rostro se volvió pensativo. Sam pensó que no esperaba que sus más profundos y reprimidos sentimientos no estuviesen tan bien escondidos, después de todo.

 

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Dean se levantó y fue al fregadero por un poco de agua. Sam le observó mientras tomaba un largo trago y luego se apoyó en la encimera, de espaldas a Sam, con la cabeza colgando entre sus hombros. Suspiró y se removió para destensar sus hombros. Parecía que sus pensamientos habían alcanzado un punto áspero.

 

-“¿Qué sucede?”- Preguntó Sam, preocupado. Dean se dio la vuelta y le miró.

 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, dijo- “Nada”- y regresó a la cama.

 

-“No, vamos, Dean”- dijo Sam agarrando la muñeca de su hermano, tan pronto como estuvo a su alcance- “Dime que tienes en mente. Por favor”

 

Dean le miró con esa expresión indecisa, durante un momento, antes de desviar la mirada- “Tú…”- dijo y comenzó a rascar de forma distraída la cicatriz sobre su corazón- “Me besaste, tío”- Dean le miró de nuevo, una máscara de incredulidad cubriendo su inseguridad.

 

-“Lo hice”- dijo y tiró de la muñeca de Dean. Con suavidad, pero con firmeza, tiró de Dean hacía abajo. Manteniendo su agarre lo suficientemente laxo para que Dean se alejara, en caso de que no quisiera, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para demostrar que hablaba en serio. Su corazón dio un salto de emoción cuando Dean le siguió.

 

-“Hey”- le susurró a través de una sonrisa. Dean estaba sobre él, confusión y ansiedad escritos en todo su rostro. Pero en sus ojos había algo más. Tentativa esperanza.

 

Sam acunó la cabeza de Dean y tiró de de él para un beso. Después de un inicial momento de sorpresa, Dean repentinamente se derritió contra su pecho. Acomodándose por completo encima de él y Sam tuvo que deslizarse un poco en la cama para estar cómodo mientras se besaban lentamente. Dean le beso más suave y lento de lo que Sam había esperado y muy pronto Dean rompió el beso de nuevo.

 

-“Realmente quieres esto”- murmuró, mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

 

-“Por supuesto, ¿por qué iba a…?”- dijo Sam, dejando de hablar cuando entendió- “Pensaste que lo hice porque te estabas muriendo. Un último regalo, por decirlo así. Porque era lo que querías”

 

Dean se encogió de hombros y giró la cabeza- “¿Por qué más lo harías?”- suspiró- “Al infierno, ¿por qué alguien lo haría?”

 

-“Oh no, no. No vuelvas a hablar de esa manera nunca más”- Sam le rodeó con sus brazos, acercándolo más- “Yo... hombre, no entiendo cómo no pude verlo”

 

-“¿Ver qué?”

 

-“Actúas todo confiado y eso, pero ¿realmente no eres así?”

 

Dean suspiró contra su pecho, encogiéndose de hombros torpemente.

 

-“Deberías serlo. Porque, hombre, tienes el corazón más grande jamás haya visto”.

 

-“Tío, pensé que apagaste la película para chicas con el televisor antes”

 

Sam se echó a reír y le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza- “Pensé que te daría una proyección privada”

 

-“Oh Dios, mátame ahora”- Una vez eso habría sido un comentario sin pensar, pero no este día. El silencio que cayó sobre ellos era tenso y rígido, Dean se removió entre sus brazos. Parecía como si estuviera esperando ser rechazado.

 

Sam suspiró con tristeza y empezó amover suavemente la mano de arriba a abajo sobre la espalda desnuda de Dean.

 

-“Conoces la conexión entre las víctimas, ¿verdad?”- dijo, en voz baja.

 

Dean se levantó sosteniéndose con sus manos, tratando de alejarse de él. Sam le permitió ponerse de rodillas, pero le mantuvo sujeto, sobre él, con suavidad- “Quiero saberlo”

 

-“Sam...”- Dean volvió la cabeza, pero no se movió más para bajarse de la cama.

 

-“Por favor”- se deslizó hasta sentarse contra la cabecera de nuevo, tratando de mirar a Dean a los ojos. Por un momento, Sam pensó que no se lo diría, pero entonces los hombros de su hermano cayeron y l bajó la cabeza, asintiendo débilmente.

 

-“Ven aquí”- dijo con suavidad y levantó los brazos abiertos, invitando a Dean a sentarse apoyándose contra su pecho. Apostando por la remota posibilidad de que Dean estuviese de acuerdo con la cercanía, si no tenía que mirarle a los ojos durante la conversación.

 

Fiel a su costumbre, Dean le miró como si esperara que todo fuera una broma cósmica, pero finalmente se arrastró hacia adelante. Se sentó entre las piernas de Sam y se apoyó de espaldas contra su pecho.

 

Sam le rodeó con los brazos y esperó a que Dean hablara. Le llevó un momento antes de decir- “Fue una estupidez”

 

No había mucho que pudiera decir, así que se permaneció en silencio mientras Dean respiraba hondo- “Después de que te fuiste, tal vez un par de meses o así, papá dijo que debía ir a cazar por mi cuenta. Que sería lo mejor. Para cubrir más terreno y esas cosas, ¿sabes? Yo estaba tan orgulloso”- Dean resopló y negó con la cabeza, exasperado- “Pero después de un tiempo, cuando estaba en esta cacería, había un chico, tenía unos 17 años y quería ayudarme en la búsqueda de un Wendigo. Bueno, la gente del pueblo pensaba que era un oso. Como sea, su padre le dijo que no. Dijo que no quería perderlo. Eso me hizo pensar en ti y en papá, cómo siempre fue tan reacio a dejarte solo”

 

Dean hizo una pausa y tomo una respiración temblorosa. Sam apretó su abrazo un poco y apoyó la cabeza contra Dean. En realidad no quería oír más, tenía una vaga idea de por dónde iba, pero esto iba a lograr que, finalmente, Dean lo sacara todo, así que siguió escuchando- “Esa noche, estaba en el bosque cuando encontré a la maldita cosa. Y estaba allí, de pie, sosteniendo el recipiente de gas y el encendedor y pensé ‘Si papá estuviera aquí, si pudiera ver cómo encontré y maté a la maldita cosa por mí mismo’. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no le importaba. Porque estaba allí, solo. No hubo discusiones. No me dio un discurso acerca de la familia como lo hizo cuando dijiste que querías marcharte. En lugar de eso me había echado”- Dean se pasó una mano por la cara, y Sam deseó decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero las palabras le fallaron.

 

-“Papá no podía soportar mirarme. Nunca lo dijo, no tenía que hacerlo, pero era obvio que me culpaba porque te fueras. Confió en mí contigo y no presté suficiente atención”

 

Dean rió sin humor y esta vez Sam abrió la boca para decir que no estaba de acuerdo, pero Dean continuó, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de interrumpir- “Diablos, yo también me culpaba. El Wendigo debió sentir algo o lo que sea, no lo sé, pero se me quedó mirando un rato. Sólo me miraba y cuando no hice nada, se abalanzó sobre mí. Directamente y deje caer el recipiente de gas. Dejé ir todo, porque ¿qué importaba?”

 

La voz de Dean se quebró al final y presionó la palma de sus manos contra sus ojos. Sam tragó alrededor de un nudo en su garganta- “¿Cómo...?”

 

-“¿Cómo sobreviví?”- dijo Dean y Sam asintió contra su cuello- “El chico del que te hablé, supongo que me siguió, porque repentinamente apareció de la nada y me empujó fuera de su camino. Aunque consiguió ser destripado por su esfuerzo. Quemé a la cosa, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El chico murió allí mismo, por mi culpa. Porque soy tan jodidamente patético”

 

-“Dean...”

 

-“Me marché de la ciudad. No podía... hice una llamada anónima desde un teléfono público dos ciudades después. Pero ese chico me mostró lo que importaba. Lo que de verdad importaba desde el principio, que no sólo se trataba de mí. Entonces me prometí, que nunca volvería a fallar en el trabajo, nunca más”- dijo Dean. Respiró hondo y volvió la cabeza para mirar a Sam con una sonrisa dolorida, antes de que Sam golpeó su pierna juguetonamente- “Supongo que no pude mantener esa promesa”

 

Había tanto que Sam deseaba decir, pero se enfrentó a la mirada destrozada de Dean, el débil temblor en sus facciones que le dijo estaba esperando repulsión y regaño, Sam no encontró las palabras. En su lugar, se inclinó hacia delante para capturar los regordetes labios de Dean en un beso.

 

Por un momento, Dean permaneció quieto, pero luego se apartó- “¿Qué…?”- Jadeó y pareció sorprendido y confundido.

 

-“Lo siento por ese chico, pero también estoy agradecido”

 

-“¿Agradecido?”- Dean frunció el ceño, incrédulo- “¿Por qué?”

 

-“Por salvarte. Por darme una segunda oportunidad para reparar lo que hice mal contigo”- Sam sonrió con ternura al rostro perplejo de Dean.

 

-“No hiciste nada malo, Sam. ¿Por qué…?”

 

-“Oh, sí lo hice. Papá y yo lo hicimos”- Sam llevó una mano a acariciar suavemente a el pelo de Dean- “Que no puedas verlo es prueba suficiente de cuan mal estuvo”

 

-“Al diablo”- Dean se echó hacia atrás- “¿Qué se supone significa eso?"

 

-“No lo puedo explicar”- suspiró Sam- “Todo lo que puedo hacer es intentar compensarte. Demostrarte jodidamente cuanto significas para mí en realidad”- extendió la mano y acunó la mejilla de Dean, dibujando círculos suaves con el pulgar sobre ella- “Entonces, con suerte, algún día sabrás de lo que estoy hablando y sólo puedo rezar para que no me odies cuando ese momento llegue”

 

La confusión y cautela se filtró de nuevo en los ojos de Dean y Sam temió que se apartara por completo. Pero cuando Dean habló, su tono era sincero- “Nunca podría odiarte”

 

Sam se preguntó si eso no era parte del problema, para empezar. En cualquier caso, no podía hacer nada al respecto ahora. Obligar a Dean a odiarlo no cambiaría nada, además no es como si quisiera que lo haga. Lo único que podía hacer era tratar de ayudar a Dean a ver que valía mucho más de lo que él creía. Y cuando llegue el día en que Dean deje de definirse únicamente por los estándares que Sam y su papá habían puesto sobre él, tomaría lo que su hermano le diera.

 

-“¿Sam?”- Dean le envió una mirada inquisitiva.

 

Después de bajar la mirada pensativa por un momento, Sam la levantó de nuevo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Dean estaba aquí. Con él. Aún seguía con vida. En este momento, eso era todo lo que importaba.

 

Sin dejar de sonreír lanzó los brazos con libertad, alrededor del cuello de Dean y tiró suavemente contra sus labios. Se besaron lánguidamente y Sam dejó que sus manos viajar arriba y abajo por la espalda de Dean. Los movió más y más abajo, mientras el beso se calentaba y el aire a su alrededor chisporroteaba por la tensión.

 

-“Dean…”- jadeó contra los labios suaves e hinchados, mientras extendía las manos sobre las nalgas de Dean y las apretaba.

 

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron de repente y se paralizó contra él- “Sam, yo...”- jadeó y parpadeó, el pánico escrito en su rostro mientras retrocedía y Sam se dio cuenta de su situación, apenas había logrado llegar a Dean- “Mierda, hombre. Somos... ¡Soy tu hermano!”

 

Sam negó con la cabeza y ante la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Dean explicó rápidamente- “Eres mucho más para mí”

 

-“¿Y eso hace que esté bien?”

 

Se encogió de hombros- “Hace que no me importe si está bien”

 

-“Pero…”- protestó Dean- “¿Qué pasa con todas esas cosas normales con las que solías salir? Esto ciertamente no es normal”

 

-“Ya te lo dije, Dean. He terminado con la normalidad”- dijo y lo decía en serio.

 

-“Aún así…”- Dean negó con la cabeza, poco convencido pero dejándolo ir- “¿Por qué yo? De todas las personas que podrías tener”

 

-“¿Por qué yo?”- replicó Sam- “¿Por qué me quieres?”- Dean le miró boquiabierto, sin palabras- “Quiero decir me quieres, ¿verdad? No me imaginé el beso, ¿o si?”

 

Dean se encogió de hombros y evadió su mirada. Divertido, Sam notó que su hermano se sonrojaba al decir, demasiado despreocupado- “No lo sé, tú sólo eres... Eres todo lo que…”- Dean maldijo en voz baja, antes de respirar profundamente y se volvió hacia él, mirándole a los ojos- “Eres todo”

 

Sonriendo con cariño, Sam se inclinó para darle un casto beso- “Es lo mismo para mí”

 

-“Maldita sea, Sam”- dijo Dean, con desesperación y se dejó caer en su regazo, la cabeza en su vientre, mientras le sujetaba con fuerza- “Quiero creerte, de verdad. No tienes ni idea, pero yo...”- se quedo callado y Sam le sintió exhalar con cansancio, el aliento cálido de Dean haciéndole cosquillas incluso a través de su camisa.

 

Lo sabía. Dean no podía creerle, todavía no, porque no podía entender el por qué- “Está bien”- dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor de Dean- “Llegaras ahí. Me aseguraré de eso”

 

Acostados en silencio, por un momento, la acalorada atmosfera disipándose lentamente. Por su vida que Sam nunca habría pensado que Dean dejaría pasa la oportunidad de tener sexo. Sin embargo, pensó Sam, cuando significaba algo para él. Dean parecía preferir las cosas con calma, suaves e intensas.

 

Era más o menos lo contrario de sí mismo y de su imagen de Dean, pero le resultó sorprendentemente interesante. Así que, cuando Dean simplemente se volteo hasta que estaban de nuevo espalda contra pecho, en lugar de comenzar a liarse, Sam no se decepcionó en absoluto. De hecho fue el contrario. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras Dean se acomodaba, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y encendió el televisor- “¿Te importa?”- le preguntó, aún con el control remoto en la mano- “Estoy un poco cansado”

 

-“La televisión está bien”- dijo Sam en voz baja y le quito el control, entrelazando sus dedos.

 

Vieron televisión por un rato, riendo y haciendo bromas de los anuncios estúpidos o lo que sea que estaba pasando en la tierra mientras hacían zapping a través de los canales. Sam ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que simplemente pasaron el rato. Y ahora, tenía a Dean entre sus brazos. Voluntariamente.

 

A pesar de las impactantes revelaciones de los últimos días y el terror al darse cuenta de lo poco que Dean pensaba de sí mismo, no pudo evadir la sonrisa que se había fijado en su rostro. Esta era su segunda oportunidad, y la vivirían al máximo, sea lo que sea que les deparara el futuro.

 

Se inclinó hacia delante y besó a Dean en la sien. En su visión periférica se dio cuenta de Dean ociosamente se rascaba la cicatriz.

 

-“Deja de rascarte”- dijo y colocó sus manos unidas sobre el corazón de Dean- “Solo está a punto de sanar”

 

 

 

**_~ FIN ~_ **


End file.
